The Price of Peace
by minato001
Summary: Minato Namikaze had found what the price of his peace was resulting in his death, what is the price of peace for his son Naruto and what will it cost him. good Sasuke and Itachi, Shisui and Mikoto alive Naruto x Kurenai x Yugito
1. Chapter 1

**The Price of Peace**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7

CHAPTER 1

The day our story began, was October 10th, to Minato Namikaze this started off as the best day of his life. The yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze started his day off by finding out that his wife, Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze, had gone into labor. Minato had prepared for this day. Minato knew his wife was due any day, so he had contacted his parent's Tsunade and Jiraiya of the sannin.

Many people didn't know that Minato had parents; everyone just assumed he was an orphan. Minato himself hardly believed his parents, when he was told that two of the strongest ninjas in history were his parents. Minato had sent out a letter to his parents, requesting his mothers help with Kushina, in anticipation of her labor. Minato had told no one but Hiruzen Sarutobi that the sannin were his parents. So he requested that no one learn of this, in case he made enemies. This was also the reason Minato made sure no one learned of his marriage to Kushina, except his parents and Sarutobi.

Minato started to worry that he had not sent his request for his parents in time. He knew they would arrive to Leaf Village that day, but not until later in the night, leaving Kushina without Tsunade during her delivery. Jiraiya and Tsunade no longer lived in the village because they couldn't bear what had happened there. During the second shinobi world war, Tsunade had lost her brother.

Then later during the third shinobi world war she had lost her best friend Dan. The pain from her losses was hard on her so they left with Tsunades apprentice, Shizune, by their side. Tsunade promised Minato to return every now and again to see him.

At this point, Minato's day had started to get bad. He knew his wife was a jinchuuriki so he had stayed with her during the birth process to keep her seal intact, but then something had gone wrong.

Kushina had just given birth to their son Naruto, when a masked man entered through the barrier Minato set up. The masked man took Naruto away from Kushina so he could take Minatos attention away from her. The masked man did this so he could release and use the kyuubi that Kushina contained to destroy the leaf village.

After the masked man had separated Minato and Kushina, he removed the Kyuubi from Kushina. The second the Kyuubi was released; he attempted to kill the masked man. Minato arrived at the scene to see Kushina clinging on to life. The stress from childbirth and the Kyuubi being removed practically killed her.

Upon moving Kushina and Naruto to a safe place, Minato went to the village to stop the Kyuubi. When he arrived, the masked man approached him and the two engaged in a fight that Minato quickly won. By winning, Minato separated the masked man from the Kyuubi. Here Minato learned that the masked man was Madara Uchiha.

After the Kyuubi was released it started to destroy the village looking for Madara Uchiha. Seeing no other way to save his family and his village from the Kyuubi, Minato made the choice to get Naruto from where he hid him. Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, which killed him in the process, but before Minato died he thought of everything he had done, everything he wouldn't be able to do, and everything he could have done.

Even after all that had passed through his mind, Minato was proud of all the choices he made. He realized with his dying breath that what he had done was the price he had to pay to maintain the peace, the price being his life.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were casually walking towards leaf village, when they noticed a deafening roar and a large amount of youki. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other and had a shared thought 'Kushina'. They quickly sped up towards Leaf village. When they arrived, they saw the quickly fading image of the Kyuubi, and became more worried about Kushina.

When they arrived at the location they saw the Kyuubi disappear, the sight was a hard one to take in. There in front of Jiraiya and Tsunade lay their dead son Minato and a heavily weeping Sarutobi. Tsunade couldn't handle it and walked away with Shizune quickly following her.

After they had left, Jiraiya turned to his sensei Sarutobi and could barely choke out the question "where is Kushina?" Sarutobi had sorrow in his eyes before answering, "She died. The stress from the birth and Kyuubi being removed was too much for her." At this news Jiraiya had to stop himself from breaking down. There was only one thing left he had to ask and the answer very well may be the end of him.

"What about Naruto-Kun? Sarutobi-Sensei" Jiraiya asked. At this Sarutobi finally turned around to face Jiraiya and even in this moment of despair, Jiraiya was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Jiraiya held out his hands and Sarutobi placed Naruto in his grandfather's arms. Jiraiya smiled at the pure face of innocence Naruto had and started to talk, "Hello Naruto-Kun it's nice to finally meet you" at this noise Naruto woke up and Jiraiya saw the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Naruto giggled and held out his hand and started to open and close it until Jiraiya leaned down and Naruto grabbed a lock of his hair and tugged causing Jiraiya great pain.

Once Naruto had fallen back asleep, Jiraiya looked to his sensei with an extremely serious face and flatly said "Tsunade and I are taking Naruto with us out of the village." Sarutobi would have refuted but saw Jiraiya's face. They had come to a compromise "at least bring Naruto-Kun back for the genin exam so he can be a ninja of the village and make friends." Jiraiya looked at him for a bit before he nodded, "very well." With that Jiraiya left to find Tsunade and Shizune so they could leave.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

12 years had passed since the unfortunate day the Kyuubi attacked Leaf village, but much had changed since that day. Young Naruto is the son of two strong ninjas, one a legend and the other a mystery. Naruto and his group were walking towards Leaf village, so that as promised, Naruto could take the genin exam.

Naruto looked to his side and saw Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto remembered the day that Sasuke was sent to them. The day Sasuke first arrived was when Naruto made his first friend and when his grandparents had started training him.

Sasuke had arrived when he and Naruto were seven. At first Sasuke was slow to open up. After some time being with Naruto, his grandparents and "big sister," he had slowly started to forget the pain of what happened before he was sent by the sandaime to be with them. Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto smiling at him he smiled in response.

At the main gate of Leaf village, Kotetsu and Izumo the eternal gate guards were talking about how boring their job's were and that no one ever passes by anymore. When Kotetsu was about to say something else, Izumo noticed five figures approaching the village. "Izumo can you see who it is?"

"No just wait a minute Kotetsu, they will be here soon." As the figures got closer Izumo and Kotetsu became awe struck. Walking towards the gate were the legendary Jiraiya and Tsunade with three other people. Once they were right next to the gate waiting to be signed in, Kotetsu and Izumo were able to come out of their stupor.

"G-Good morning Jiraiya-Sama. Tsunade-Sama." Izumo said. "How can we help you today?" Kotetsu asked.

"Alert Hokage-Sama that we are on the way. That will be all" Jiraiya said. "Right away Jiraiya-Sama" Kotetsu said. "We also have to make you sign in. This is standard procedure since you have traveling partners" Izumo said. "Of course" was the short reply from Tsunade. As Jiraiya and Tsunade were signing in, Izumo really started to notice the other people with them. One was a female, about 20 caring a pet pig, but the other two are what caught his interest. They were wearing shawls to hide their faces and bodies from everyone.

Sure it was weird and mysterious but they were traveling with two sannin. Izumo wasn't going to say anything about it. Once everyone finished signing in, the group took off towards the Hokage's office. On the way to the office Naruto and Sasuke were smirking behind their masks because every person they passed by was looking at them strangely since they couldn't see either of the boy's faces.

Once at the hokage's office the group walked right past the secretary and into the office. Sarutobi looked up from his paper work to see the group of five walk in. The first people he noticed were his students Jiraiya, Tsunade and Tsunade's apprentice Shizune. Next he noticed the two hidden people. "Hello Sarutobi-sensei" Jiraiya and Tsunade said.

Sarutobi let a smile slide onto his face; it had been a long time since he last saw them. "Hello Jiraiya-Kun. Tsunade-Chan. It's been awhile now hasn't it" sarutobi said. "Indeed it has sensei, but before we can talk more you're anbu need to leave and we need to seal the room" Jiraiya said. Sarutobi nodded in understanding before doing as asked, "Now what is with the sudden appearance?" Sarutobi asked.

After Sarutobi asked his question Naruto and Sasuke finally removed their hoods. Sarutobi could swear he was seeing Minato and Itachi right in front of him. Naruto smirked and looked right at Sarutobi "I thought I had to come back to konoha to become a ninja. Right old man?" Naruto said boldly. Sarutobi stuttered for a bit before the others started chuckling "N-Naruto, is that you my boy?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto smirked again "sure is old man." Sarutobi quickly got up and brought Naruto into a hug. "It's been so long Naruto-Kun." Sarutobi then looked at the other person who had removed a hood "you must be Sasuke then. It too has been a long time since I have seen you. How are you both?" Sarutobi asked.

"It has been a long journey but I'm glad to be back hokage-sama" Sasuke said respectfully. "I'm just ready to be a ninja. So what do we do and when do we become ninjas old man?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto.

"Well there is still about three months of the academy left so the two of you should go and meet your class mates and possible teammates" Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded before turning ready to leave before an idea popped into his head, "Hey old man where is my parents house?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi shot a quick glance at Jiraiya and Tsunade who just nodded before he handed Naruto a piece of paper.

"Sasuke why don't you come with me? Your house is along the way" Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded before the two put their hoods back on and left to go to their separate houses.

After the boys left, Sarutobi looked back to Jiraiya and Tsunade with a serious face "how strong are those two really?" Sarutobi asked. "Well I'm not absolutely sure since they did a lot of training together and by themselves away from us. Separately, they are probably mid to high chunin and together easily mid maybe even elite jonin" Jiraiya said seriously as well.

"I see, that strong? Very well, that will be all I need from you two. You can join Naruto at the Namikaze estate. Before you go, how long do you think you will be staying here?" Sarutobi asked. "This is Naruto's home, so we will be here as long as he wants to be here" Tsunade answered.

"Very well. That is all; you're free to go "Sarutobi said. A course of "hai sensei" and they were off.

"Hey Sasuke, when was the last time you saw your family?"

"It was about a week after that event."

"Well at least you were saved. Life would be boring without you" Naruto said while laughing. Sasuke smirked then lightly pushed Naruto "ass" Sasuke said. Naruto just smirked and kept walking until they came to the gate of the Uchiha compound. He turned towards Sasuke "you ready?" Naruto asked. "Yes I just got really nervous that's all" Sasuke said.

Together they then walked through the gate and towards Sasukes house. As they reached the door Sasuke knocked and waited to see who would answer. As the door began to creak Sasuke was so nervous, he hadn't been home in five years. He wondered how his family would react.

When the door finally opened Sasuke let a smile grace his face. His whole family had raced to the door. "Hello big brothers, mother." The door was open to show Itachi Shisui and Mikoto Uchiha, Sasukes family.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sasuke let one of his rarely seen true smiles when he saw his family. "Sasuke-Kun!" Mikoto shouted as she ran to Sasuke and embraced him. Sasuke let a huge wave of relief out at the fact that his mom still loved him. When Sasuke noticed his mother was tearing up he asked her what was wrong and she just smiled at him.

"I'm just glad your finally home Sasuke-Kun." Mikotos gaze went behind Sasuke and she froze. Mikoto couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing there was her long dead friend Minato. She let out three faint words "this isn't possible." As reasonable thought came back to her, she realized that this must be Minato and Kushinas son.

"Hello you must be Naruto-Kun" Mikoto said. "Uh hai, how did you know that?" Naruto inquired. "Your parents were very good friends of mine Naruto-Kun. It was a sad day when they died, but at least you're here carry on their legacy." "Hai, that's why I want to be the greatest hokage ever, so that my parents would be proud of me". Mikoto started to giggle at Narutos words.

"What's so funny Mikoto-San?" Naruto asked. "The fact that you think your parents wouldn't proud of you. As a parent, I can tell you that they would be very proud of you and everything else you will do in your life."

"Uh, wow. Thanks Mikoto-San. I never thought about it like that before." "No problem Naruto-Kun". Naruto then looked over to Sasuke "I will leave the address to my house so that you can stop by tomorrow and we can go to the academy" Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded at him. Naruto took off to go home feeling he was ruining this moment for Sasuke.

When Naruto first got to his home he realized that to get in he would have to get past the blood seal on the gate. Naruto bit his thumb to draw blood so that he could put some on the seal. When Naruto smeared his blood on the seal, he noticed that nothing happened.

Naruto looked closer at the seal on the gate and realized why it didn't work before. Hidden behind the blood seal was also a chakra identifier. This time Naruto re-bit his thumb and put the blood on the gate but also channeled some chakra until he heard a click.

Success the gate had opened. Now all he had to do was explore where his parents lived and where he would now be living. When Naruto pushed open the door, he looked inside and saw there was one large house with a lot of spare room all around it.

Naruto slowly walked towards his house growing more nervous as he got closer and closer to the door. 'This must be what Sasuke felt' Naruto thought. "You know your parents were good people so why are you so nervous to see where they lived" Kurama replied to Naruto.

"Hey Kurama, I thought you were still asleep."

"No, I was not interested in your reunion so I slept through it."

"Oh ok. Well to answer your question, I'm nervous because all I have had before were pictures and stories from Ba-Chan and Ero-Jiji. No actual things like a house or headband or gear or anything from them. It was all left in konoha and ba-chan didn't want to come here until now" Naruto said.

"True, but now you do, so go find some stuff"

"Ya you're right. Thanks Kurama."

"Sure no problem. Now go kid."

With his discussion over with Kurama, Naruto was about to go inside when he chuckled remembering how he met and befriended Kurama.

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto was only five years old when someone tried to assassinate him the first time. That day Naruto learned many things. The least important being that Iwa tried to assassinate him. Not because they knew his lineage, but only because he was with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Iwa feared they would create a second yellow flash.

Naruto and everyone were sleeping when the assassin slowly came into the camp. The assassin silently made his way to Naruto where he proceeded to stab Naruto once in the gut.

The second time the assassin stabbed Naruto he screamed. The assassin had immediately died after Jiraiya used a rasengan to crush his skull then Tsunade had punched a hole through his chest were his heart was, while Shizune went to Naruto to check on him.

Tsunade and Shizune had quickly stopped Naruto from bleeding and healed his wound with Kyuubis help but Naruto still was nonresponsive. All they could do was wait. What they didn't know was that right then Naruto was currently meeting Kyuubi.

When the assassin had stabbed Naruto, he was in shock, he didn't know what was going on and the pain was so great he blacked out. When he woke up he noticed he was in a weird looking place, but also felt himself almost being pulled to go one way.

As Naruto kept going in the direction that he was being pulled, he noticed there was water coming up to his ankles. It started to get colder, or was it warmer? He couldn't really tell.

Getting closer to wherever he was going, he also noticed the hallway was getting smaller. When the hallway got almost too small to walk through, it opened up to a huge room with a giant cage in it that looked to be like a jail cell with a piece of paper keeping it closed with the kanji for seal on it.

Naruto started to get closer to the cage when he stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw in front of him was something that had scared him still. In front of Naruto was a giant foxes head with its fangs bared for Naruto to see while the rest of the body was hidden in shadow.

"Y-y-yo-you're the K-K-Kyuubi " Naruto managed to stutter out, as if to confirm this, the fox stepped forward into the light to reveal the rest of its body and the nine flowing tails behind it.

"Yes kit I am but you don't have to fear me and I will explain why if you are willing to lend an ear to me."

"Uh ya sure I can do that"Naruto said.

Over the next two hours the Kyuubi explained to Naruto how it had been sealed before willing only to be used by Madara Uchiha. Before his first container Mito could seal him in herself and how after that he was sealed in kushina who was the first to talk to him. Kyuubi had finished talking about its previous containers when it then went into detail for Naruto about how he had been released from Kushina, and then how he got into Naruto.

"That is all I had to tell you that I could to prove I don't hate you kit."

"Ok well I have a few questions" Naruto said.

"How did I get here?"

"Where is here?"

"Can anything be done so you don't have to live in this sewer like place?"

To say Naruto shocked Kyuubi by his insight would be an understatement. "Well in that order, the shock from getting stabbed sent you here and here is your mindscape. I am sealed in you, this is your mind and this place is where I am stuck so I call it a mindscape. For the last one, as I said, this is your mind so if you can imagine it you can create it in here" Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded to Kyuubis answer then sat down and closed his eyes. Kyuubi would have said something else but noticed Naruto was concentrating very hard. Kyuubi looked around and noticed the environment was rapidly changing. Instead of the dark sewer became a large lush forest with a waterfall and lots of wildlife all around and the bars disappeared.

Naruto then opened his eyes and got up. "Did I do a good job Kyuubi-San?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi was amazed. This kid had just come in here and not only did he hate him for what he was forced to do but even made his living space better. "Its-its amazing kit thank you." "No problem Kyuubi, but I do have one last question. How do I leave and come back here if I want to?" Naruto asked. "Well to leave, just meditate and imagine leaving. To come back do the same thing, but if you want, I can establish a mental link between us so we can talk without you having to come in here if you want."

"That would be nice Kyuubi-San. You will be my first friend" Naruto said. Again Kyuubi was shocked by Naruto.

"Kurama."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That's my real name Naruto. You are the first human I have ever told, so I expect you to use it right" Kurama said with a grin. "Arigato Kurama-San." Naruto then sat down to meditate so he could leave.

When Naruto left his mindscape he opened his eyes only to be met with the worried ones of his ba-chan Tsunade, his ero-Jiji and his nee-chan Shizune. "Hi guys are you ok?" Before Naruto could say more, his family crushed him into a huge hug.

After they had all stopped squeezing Naruto to death he explained to them what he had learned and everything Kurama had told him. Naruto's grandparents were shocked, to say the least. To learn that the Kyuubi actually was sorry and that it wanted Naruto to know that his true name was Kurama was a very big thing.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Huh the good old days" Naruto said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When Naruto entered the house, he started looking around until he found a room that caught his interest. The room Naruto stopped in was what looked like his dads office.

Naruto didn't know what he was looking for but he knew it would be important. He kept looking until he sat down in his dads chair and noticed a blood seal under his dads desk. After Naruto applied his blood to the seal a small scroll appeared in his hand.

Naruto was carefully opening the scroll until he noticed it was a letter address to him from his father.

Dear Naruto

As I hastily write this letter the Kyuubi is getting closer to the village so I will be brief. I wrote this letter so you will know your mother and I will always love you and I hope you could be happy in life. Below this letter I have sealed some things for you that I thought you would want and appreciate. In the first seal is all the water jutsus that your mother had and that I'm sure she would have loved to teach you. In the next seal is every note and book I had on fuinjutsu. I hope you can make good use of this skill. Lastly the final seal on the scroll contains a sword I found on a mission that I never had a use for. Maybe you can find a use for it.

-Love your father Minato Namikaze

Naruto was in shock he had found a letter from his father right before he died stating that no matter what he loved him and all the things that his parents wanted to leave him were sealed below the letter.

He was silent for a bit before he came to a decision. He would open and use all the things his parents had left for him so that he could make them even more proud.

Putting some chakra into the first seal, Naruto released the contents. He was surprised by the amount of jutsu scrolls that were in there. Naruto kept looking through all the amazing scrolls in front of him until he picked them up and sealed them into a different scroll so he could keep looking at the other things in the letter. 'Thanks mom,' Naruto thought before putting away the jutsu scrolls.

Then he opened the second seal on his dad's letter and a bunch of books and other scrolls all came out. They were all labeled with fuinjutsu on them. 'I will have to thank Ero-Jiji later for teaching Sasuke and me fuinjutsu. Otherwise this would be overwhelming' Naruto thought.

Naruto quickly put away the fuinjutsu scrolls just like he did the water jutsu scrolls and then went for the last seal on the letter. Before he opened the last seal he noticed there was writing above the seal 'buster sword.' 'Huh? I wonder what that means?' Naruto thought before he unsealed the object.

What Naruto had unsealed was a massive sword that was five feet long and a foot wide with a red handle. The blade was solid metal; a kind of metal that Naruto didn't recognize but he could tell it was tough. The blade was mainly black with two holes in it near the hilt but the last sixth of the sword was silver in color making quiet the contrast of color on the blade.

This amazing thing that was left for him once more baffled Naruto. 'I will have to find a kenjutsu expert to help me with this' Naruto thought.

'Well now that that is done I should probably get some sleep for the academy tomorrow. Once Sasuke gets here we need to go to the old man and tell him about the treaties and myself'

'True we do need to do that otherwise you might just give that old man a heart attack the first time he really sees you' Kurama thought with a snicker.

Naruto woke the next day feeling rested and energized, but then remembered the conversation he will have to have with the hokage and deflated a little bit.

When Naruto finished getting dressed he went to have breakfast with his family and to wait for Sasuke. Naruto entered the kitchen and suddenly all the focus was on him when Shizune gasped at Naruto.

"What's wrong Shizune-Neechan?" Naruto asked. "What is that sword on your back? It's massive!" Shizune said. Jiraiya and Tsunade came over and were just as shocked as Shizune to see the huge sword that naruto was carrying on his back. "Well I found a letter from my dad in his office. This and a few other things were sealed at the bottom" Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"What are you going to do with the sword Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "Well I have to go talk to old man Hokage about the treaties and myself soon with Sasuke. So I was going to ask him afterwards if he knows a great kenjutsu expert" Naruto said.

"That is a good idea. We completely forget to mention the treaties yesterday to sensei so I guess you can do that," Jiraiya said. Naruto was about to say something else when there was a knock coming from the front gate.

"Oh man I forgot about making the gate let Sasuke in. Ero-Jiji while we are gone can you make the gate so that Sasuke can get in?" asked Naruto "Sure now just get out of here brat I will see you after you get home from the academy" Jiraiya said.

Naruto left the house and ran to the gate. "Hey sorry, I forgot to put you into the system so that the gate would open for you. Before you ask any questions about the huge sword, everything will be answered when we talk to the old man. We have to go talk to him to get our academy papers and to tell him about me and the treaties" Naruto said.

"Uh ok that sounds like a solid plan" Sasuke said. "Hey I wonder if I should also tell the old man about your girlfriend. He would probably find that very amusing" Naruto said. "You wouldn't dare" Sasuke said in disbelief. "Oh butt I would" Naruto said before quickly running towards the hokages office.

Just before Naruto reached for the door to the hokages office, he was quickly tackled by Sasuke who put Naruto into a headlock. "Don't tell the hokage anything about her, at least not yet ok?" Sasuke said as he released his hold on Naruto.

"I wasn't going to. That is your deal to tell whomever you wish. I just thought it was funny to see you get so flustered over it. Don't you think so Sasuke?" Naruto said.

Sasuke quickly looked away from Naruto in anger from being played so easily. "Let's just get this done. We need to get to the academy once we are done here," Sasuke said. With that, Sasuke and Naruto walked into the hokages office.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Hey old man." This was the first thing Naruto said as he entered Sarutobis office. Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Give the hokage some respect," Sasuke said.

This was the first time Sasuke and Naruto looked forward. When they did they felt embarrassed. Standing in front of them was three jounin by the looks of them. Naruto quickly took in their looks and stored it to memory until he stopped on the last one. In Narutos eyes, he had just seen the most beautiful women ever.

The women in front of Naruto had long black hair that looked unkempt but fit perfectly for her image. She was wearing a weird outfit that looked almost like bandages with rose thorns for a design and one red sleeve. 'Probably a genjutsu user' Naruto thought.

Her deep red eyes are what stood out most to Naruto He could swear he was losing himself in her eyes until he quickly regained his thought and turned to the hokage. "Sorry old man, didn't know you were in a meeting" Naruto said.

"Yes, well we had just finished our meeting so it is ok. I would like you two to meet these jounin. They will be taking genin teams this year so they may end up being your sensei" Sarutobi said. The three jounin then proceeded to introduce themselves, "Hatake Kakashi" the one with silver gravity defying hair, "Sarutobi Asuma" the bearded smoker and the one that had caught Narutos attention "Yuhi Kurenai" she said short and to the point.

"Whoa I know you three" Naruto said with excitement. "Kakashi Hatake, also known as sharingan no Kakashi. You're famous for copying over a thousand jutsu with Obito Uchihas sharingan eye and for creating an original assassination jutsu based of your teacher the yondaimes rasengan. You're a borderline S rank ninja." Naruto said with an extremely serious face. He then shifted his attention to the next person in his sight.

"Asuma Sarutobi, son of the sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Once a member of the twelve ninja guardians, high affinity towards wind and one of the only wind users in konoha, uses trench knifes for taijutsu and to enhance wind affinity, high A ranked shinobi," Naruto finished. At this point everyone in the room except Sasuke, was shocked by what Naruto was saying, but before anyone could say anything he turned to the last person.

"Kurenai Yuhi konohas, proclaimed genjutsu, mistress most known for high skills in genjutsu and extreme hatred of perverts. Also giving her the title of konohas ice queen for never dating a single man because she was more focused on being a great kunoichi and believed that all men were perverts. Mid A ranked ninja for skill in genjutsu but no higher because of lack of ninjutsu" Naruto said.

No one knew what to say. Naruto had just officaly laid all their skills on the table and they knew nothing about him. This was a very different feeling for the jounin. Kakashi was the first to regain his thoughts and asked a question. "How do you know about my jutsu and Obitos eye?" Kakashi asked.

"Your jutsu is very famous and your use of a sharingan while not being of Uchiha blood intrigued me. As for how I know, information on the third shinobi war is not classified. This is how I know of your sensei, your teammates death and that your jutsu was incomplete before you gained the sharingan," Naruto said.

Kakashi would have said something if Asuma didn't launch his question first. "How did you know about the guardians and what do you mean one of the only wind users? I am the only one." Asuma stated. "As I said to Kakashi this information is not classified, anyone can see who is a member of the twelve ninja guardians, also you didn't know of me. Therefore you didn't know there was a second wind user in konoha" Naruto said.

Now it was Kurenais turn to throw a question. "No one outside of konoha would know of that second title, so how do you? And what do you mean lack of ninjutsu?" Kurenai asked. "Well, I am from konoha, so of course I know of the famous ice queen. By lack of ninjutsu I mean that you use no elemental ninjutsu. You only use jutsu like the shunshin and the kawarimi jutsus" Naruto said.

"How do you know all this?" the three jounin asked at the same time. At this Sarutobi started to chuckle until he burst into full laughter making everyone look at him. Once Sarutobi had stopped laughing he turned to Naruto. "I guess being the grandson of the world's best spymaster has its advantage now doesn't it?" Sarutobi said.

This made the jounins eyes bulge. "Jiraiya-Sama had a child? That means that he and Tsunade-sama had a child, which means that your related to two hokages and two sannins" Kakashi practically yelled. "Uh well I guess the fox is out of the bag now" Naruto said sheepishly.

Nothing that anyone could have told the three jounin would have prepared them for that information. Standing there in front of them was someone who, if he wasn't lying, was related to the first and second hokages along with Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin.

"Who are you?" Kakashi managed to mumble out. "Now you see, if I told you that you would freak out even more," Naruto casually said with a grin. Sasuke, who had stayed silent through all this, decided to now voice himself. "Sorry to be rude but we did not come here to socialize. We need to get our papers for the academy hokage-sama" Sasuke said.

At this point the jounin put their attention on Sasuke when they took in a thought. Both the boy who just talked and the one who knew all the information about them were wearing cloaks so none of their features could be seen and the one who knew all there information had a giant sword on his back.

This fact made the jounin apprehensive of the people in front of them. Sarutobi seeing this talked once more. "Anbu leave us." Once the Anbu left, Sarutobi once more spoke. "I know you boys had more to tell me, not that you just needed to get your academy papers. I have sealed the room and had the Anbu leave so you can speak freely, unless you wish for Kakashi Asuma and Kurenai to leave as well."

"Well, we do have important stuff we need to talk about, but I think they can stay. How about you?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "I don't see a problem with it" Sasuke said. "Great let us begin then" Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded his head and took out four scrolls that he placed on Sarutobis desk. "Well let's see, it started about four years ago…" Naruto said.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Wait" Sasuke said fast stopping Naruto. "What do you three know of the Kyuubi event?" Sasuke asked very seriously. Kakashi seeing no problem with telling them nonclassified information stepped forward. "As of 12 and a half years ago the Kyuubi attacked konoha for unknown reasons and was defeated by the yondaime hokage by sealing it into a newborn baby making a jinchuriki, but to this day no one except hokage-sama knows who the jinchuriki is" Kakashi said.

"one last question" Sasuke said "what is your opinion on jinchuriki" Sasuke quickly realizing that didn't sound good added "the information we are about to tell you involves a jinchuriki we met and if you do not answer my question we will not continue with you here" Sasuke said sternly.

This time it was Asuma who stepped forward "I may not know much about sealing but even I know the difference between a kunai and the scroll its sealed in" Asuma said just as firmly as Sasuke. As if to acknowledge that they agreed Kakashi and Kurenai nodded their heads.

"Very well you may stay as we continue" Sasuke said as he finally dropped his hood revealing his face. Kurenai was the first to act "Itachi I thought you were on a date with Anko right now?" Kurenai asked. At that Sasuke sweat dropped while Naruto laughed and removed his hood as well "ha ha she thought you were your brother and now we have information to use against him" Naruto said trying not to fall over laughing.

When naruto did finally recover and stand up everyone got a look at his face and gasped but the first to act was Asuma and Kurenai as Kakashi was frozen thinking he saw his sensei "yondaime-sama" Asuma and Kurenai said. At that naruto chuckled "not quite" he answered "I guess we have to start before four years ago eh Sasuke" Naruto taunted.

So for the next hour Naruto informed Kakashi Asuma and Kurenai about how he was the Kyuubi jinchuriki and how Minato was actually Jiraiya and Tsunades son making them his grandparents. He also told them that within an hour of him being born he was taken away from the village so that he could be raised and treated right while being able to know his heritage.

To say that Kakashi Asuma and Kurenai were shocked would be an understatement. "And that brings us to what happened when we were eight four years ago" naruto said. And when he did he dropped his coat so that they could see his clothes but what happened next is what shocked them. Naruto literally grew fox ears on his head and nine matching red with black tipped tails from behind him.

Sarutobis face became very serious "naruto explain now" hiruzen said. "Well me and Sasuke were sparing when he suddenly had unconsciously activated his sharingan for the first time and he noticed I had a genjutsu on me so we went to talk to Ba-chan and Ero-jiji. When we asked about it they looked very nervous and didn't know what to say, so the just relented and told me and Sasuke the truth. Every jinchuriki is like this in a way, several hours after the sealing once the bijuu and the hosts chakra start to mix the host gains a trait resembling there bijuu, but most jinchuriki are ashamed of this so they try to hide their trait if its possible" naruto said.

Before naruto could continue though Hiruzen had a thought "but what about kushina?" he asked. Naruto sighed "as I said most are ashamed of the trait so they try to hide it, mom only let her ears and tails out around dad because he accepted her for herself and was not afraid of the fact that because of being a jinchuriki she had extra features".

"Uh very well please continue Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said. "Well after I learned I thought it was cool and I was proud of it because I had accepted my jinchuriki status. I quickly realized though that other jinchuriki like mom might want to hide their status as jinchuriki so I asked Ero-jiji and Ba-chan if we could go around and meet the other jinchuriki and that is what happened four years ago. They were reluctant at first but I used my newly acquired features along with the dreaded puppy eyes jutsu and they couldn't help but accept."

Naruto at this point very clearly had Hiruzen Kakashi Asuma and Kurenais attention. "So from our camp we set of to look for our first jinchuriki and we found him when we went to suna."

-Flashback-

Naruto and his group had been moving for a long time so naruto the ever bored eight year old asked "Where are we going and how far is it?" "We are headed to Suna Naruto-kun, we as sannin have travel rights to go anywhere, but it is best to start looking for a fellow jinchuriki in an allied village." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded showing that he understood and they continued on to Suna with small conversation until they got to the gates of Suna and they were stopped by two Suna gate guards. "Halt state your reasons for entering Suna" the one gate guard said. Once the guard stopped talking Jiraiya and Tsunade removed their hoods and looked at the guard before Jiraiya spoke up. "We have come to see the Kazekage about some information may we pass?" Jiraiya asked nicely.

"Of course Jiraiya-sama please excuse me for not recognizing you" the gate guard said. "That's fine come on guys lets go see the Kazekage" Jiraiya said. After getting past the gate and removing there hoods the group was looking around in awe Shizune had never been outside fire country and Naruto and Sasuke had never been to another village so all three were looking around with wide eyes as were most of Sunas population when they saw Narutos ears and tails because he wasn't hiding them.

As they got closer and closer to the Kazekages tower Naruto began to get nervous with thoughts about what the other jinchuriki might look like and if they would get along and all sorts of things before he caught his breath and relaxed and decided he would just see what would happen.

When they reached the door to the kazekages office Naruto was ecstatic to see what would happen so they opened the door and went in. once through the door naruto got his first look at the kazekage he was a man who looked to be around 30 or 40 with light auburn hair and black shinobi pants along with a black jacket under his kage robes. The Kazekage looked up at the sound of his door opening and saw Narutos group.

"What can I do for you today Jiraiya-sama Tsunade-sama?" the Kazekage asked.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Jiraiya stepped forward to the kazekage "We have come here today to request a few things kazekage-dono" Jiraiya said. "What things are you requesting may I ask Jiraiya-dono" the kazekage said. "When we originally came here it was because my grandson Naruto wished to look for other jinchuriki like himself and we came to ask if you had any jinchuriki, but along the way I noticed Suna seemed like it was becoming poor so I decided to make a new trade agreement to help your economy rise" Jiraiya said.

When Jiraiya said his grandson was a jinchuriki the kazekage looked at the boy and was rather surprised with what he saw. The boy standing there looked like an exact replica of the fourth hokage aside from the fox ears and tails. Also shocked with Jiraiyas proposal the kazekage decided he would start asking questions.

The kazekage shifted his attention away from Jiraiya and towards naruto. "Hello what is your name little one?" the kazekage asked with slight emotion. "I am Naruto Namikaze and I'm not that small" naruto said with slight anger thinking he was being called short. "Idiot show some respect your talking to a kage" Sasuke said after he smacked Naruto on the back of his head. "Oww I'm sorry forgive me kazekage-sama" Naruto said.

The kazekage surprised everyone there including his kids who had just arrived and were about to enter until they saw he was busy so they decided to just listen in and saw a kid their age who was talking back to their dad and said he was a Namikaze when he started laughing.

"That is quiet all right Naruto-kun I am not much one for formalities so you are ok" the kazekage said. "Ok well if you don't like formalities then what is your name?" Naruto asked. Everyone was once again shocked when the kazekage chuckled "you are indeed a strange one Naruto-kun, my name is Kaito" the kazekage said.

"Nice to meet you Kaito" naruto said while smiling. Kaito also smiled when naruto started to smile, he then turned to his door "Gaara Kankuro Temari please come in and meet these people" Kaito said. The door opened to show three people the first to walk in was a boy who was about nine he was playing with something in his hand that naruto assumed was a puppet and he had short spiky brown hair.

The next to walk in was a girl who looked around nine or ten and she had a small metal fan on her back and blonde hair that was stung up into for small ponytails. Finally the last person to walk in was a boy that was about seven or eight right around Naruto and Sasukes age, he looked almost like the kazekage other than his hair was a darker auburn and he had dark black rings around his eyes.

"These three are my children Temari" points to Temari "Kankuro" points to Kankuro "and Gaara" Kaito said pointing to Gaara. Naruto didn't know what to do he had a strange feeling that he should know who this Gaara person in front of him is. 'Kurama what is this feeling' Naruto asked. 'That feeling your having is because the person in front of you is a jinchuriki he holds my brother Shukaku but something feels wrong his chakra feels off' Kurama said.

Before anything else could be said Kaito spoke up once more "since no information is free if you wish to know who the jinchuriki of Suna is then you must fight my son Gaara Naruto" Kaito said. "I accept" Naruto quickly said before anyone could stop him. "Very well then please follow me everyone" Kaito said.

When they arrived where they were headed Naruto looked around it was a good place for battle no civilians anywhere and wide open. "Where are we Kaito-san?" Naruto asked. "This is my families training ground Naruto-kun I figured it would be suitable for this battle" Kaito said.

"Before the fight starts can Ero-jiji look at Gaaras seal Kurama says something is wrong with Shukaku" naruto said. Kaito showed no outward shock about Naruto knowing Gaara was the jinchuriki but internally he was sweating bullets.

"Who is this Kurama you speak of Naruto-kun?" Kaito asked. "Kurama is the Kyuubis name and he says something is wrong with Gaaras seal so can Ero-jiji look at it Kaito?" Naruto asked. "Uhh sure if you would please look at my sons seal Jiraiya-sama" Kaito said.

"Sure" Jiraiya said before moving over to Gaara "where is your seal?" Jiraiya asked. "On my stomach" Gaara said simply with a bit of apprehension. Jiraiya nodded and lifted Gaaras shirt enough to see his seal, after briefly putting his hand onto the seal jiraiya channeled some chakra to his hand and then removed his hand and turned with an angry look on his face to the kazekage.

"Who was the one who sealed the Shukaku into Gaara?" Jiraiya asked angrily. "I was why what is wrong with his seal?" Kaito asked with what looked like worry. At this Jiraiya calmed down before speaking "since you put the seal on then I would assume you didn't know about the second seal on Gaara?" Jiraiya asked.

"What second seal?" Kaito asked. "Just as I thought" Jiraiya mumbled under his breath "you have been having trouble sleeping and keep hearing voices correct?" Jiraiya asked Gaara. "Yes why?" Gaara asked Jiraiya. "Kazekage-sama let's talk for a minute" Jiraiya said before walking a little away so the others couldn't hear him. The kazekage quickly followed Jiraiya "what is going on Jiraiya-sama?" Kaito asked.

"Someone put a four pronged berserk seal over your three pronged seal this has been causing the Shukaku to be forced to try and make Gaara insane. I removed the seal and it doesn't look like it was on long so there shouldn't be any damage done but you should keep a close eye on Gaara in case someone try's something else" Jiraiya said.

"I see thank you for the help Jiraiya-sama" "if anyone should be thanked its Naruto he was the one that knew something was wrong" Jiraiya said. "Now let's get back I believe we have a battle to watch no" Jiraiya said. "Hai" Kaito responded.

When Jiraiya and Kaito returned everyone was looking at them until Jiraiya stepped forward and looked to Gaara. "A second seal was placed over yours at some point and it was slowly trying to make you insane so I removed it and you should have no more problems with sleep" Jiraiya said.

"Thank you" Gaara said actually meaning it. "Now that that's done I believe we have a fight brother" Naruto said. "Indeed we do brother" Gaara said. Naruto and Gaara got into their fighting stances and then Jiraiya went in the middle of them and raised his hand before lowering it and saying "start" immediately Naruto charged at Gaara while Gaara stayed in one place.

When Naruto reached Gaara he aimed a punch for his face and he felt it connect but that is not what happened, sand that is what happened sand rose around Gaara and had protected him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood still for a moment before he took two shuriken out and launched them at Gaara only for the sand to move and protect him.

"This match is over" Naruto said calmly. "WHAT!" everyone else shouted Gaara included. "The answer is in your eyes and your sand brother, I can see it" Naruto said. Before anyone could say something Naruto spoke up again "first is your eyes they show that you are determined to win, most likely to show your father you are worth something, and secondly your sand, when it protected you that wasn't Shukaku" Naruto said.

At this everyone was shocked but the most clearly being Kaito. Naruto spoke up again "Shukaku has always been a demon that attacks, Shukaku has never been known for his defense that is what gave it away to me, your mother's love and will that is what your sand is brother that is why it always rises to protect you on its own" here Naruto turned to Kaito "a mother's love and desire to protect her child is strong indeed, I cannot win this fight so it is over" Naruto said.

-Flashback End-

"after that we spent about a year in Suna repairing Gaara and his families relationship and Ero-jiji was making a trade agreement with uncle Kaito which is what one of those scrolls is old man it's a new trade idea and deal from uncle Kaito to improve Sunas economy" Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto but what about the other scrolls?" Hiruzen asked "well that is part of the story, you see after Suna we headed to our next goal of where a jinchuriki was Kiri" Naruto said.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"A man is great by deeds, not by birth"-Chanakya

-Flashback-

"Will we see you again brother?" Gaara asked. Naruto was his first real friend he didn't want to see him go. "Of course we will brother I will never forget you or what I have learned here" Naruto said. Everyone else had said their goodbyes and was waiting for Naruto to finish his.

"Gaara we will always be brothers nothing will change that and I am proud to call you my brother and keep practicing with Kaito to work on you sand and also try to get Shukaku to become your partner." Naruto now turned to Kankuro.

"Kankuro you are a good friend and while I will be the first to say that how much you like puppets is weird, but it is a strong skill to have if you master it and use it to its fullest potential" Naruto said what he needed to so he turned to Temari.

"Temari-neechan you are a strong kunoichi and I know that someday you will blow some guys mind away with your beauty but your wind still needs some practice if you want to beat me so practice and maybe one day you will surpass me in skill with wind" Naruto now turned to the last person he had something to say to. This person being the man that Naruto had come to see as an uncle, Kaito the kazekage.

"uncle Kaito I know you had pure intentions but that led to tension and ill feelings between your family, all I want to say is that nothing and I mean nothing is more important than family never forget that also I hope one day when I'm stronger I can fight you for real and see the power of a kage of Suna" Naruto finished. Everyone nodded their heads to what Naruto had told them and with that Naruto caught up to his family and they were on their way.

"So ero-jiji where are we headed now" Naruto asked. "well I got info from my spy network that there are two jinchuriki in Kiri so that is where we are headed but it is about a week travel so no complaining" Jiraiya said as he could already hear Naruto and Sasukes irritated grunts which only made him smile.

The walk to Kiri was fun but uneventful to Naruto. Naruto had mainly been talking to his family and reflecting on his time in Suna until he felt some chakra signatures nearby so he tensed up. Jiraiya smirked at Naruto and Sasuke noticing how they tensed.

"State your business for entering Kiri" a rather gruff voice said. "I am Jiraiya of the sannin and I and my companions were headed to see the Mizukage for a meeting" Jiraiya quickly said. "My apologies for not recognizing you Jiraiya-sama Tsunade-sama" the same gruff voice from before said which appeared to be a Kiri ANBU.

The group was swiftly escorted to Kiri and the Mizukages office by the ANBU and once there the ANBU knocked on the door before a short come in was heard from the other side.

When they entered Naruto saw two people one a female with long auburn hair covering one of her eyes. She was carrying paperwork to the Mizukages desk and the other person was a rather short man who was the mizukage from what Naruto could tell.

"What is the reason for this visit if I may ask Tsunade-dono Jiraiya-dono?" the mizukage asked. He was slightly surprised when the small boy of about nine years with blonde hair stepped forward.

"hello mizukage-sama we are here at my request, about a year and a few months ago I was informed that I was a jinchuriki" at this the Mizukages eyes widened a little bit "and since then I asked my grandparents jiraiya and tsunade if we could travel and look for other jinchuriki, that is why we are here mizukage-sama I wish to meet other jinchurikis like myself" Naruto said.

"I see that is a strange but understandable cause that you seek, if I may ask what beast do you carry and have you meet any other jinchuriki yet?" the mizukage asked.

Tsunade looked at Naruto nervously she knew this was his thing to talk about but she still wanted to protect him but she held her mouth letting Naruto decide what he would say.

"I will answer your questions if you will grant me one question in return mizukage-sama" Naruto said."I agree to your terms" the mizukage said.

"very well on my short travel so far I have met one other jinchuriki he at first was much worse off than I was but after spending time with him I was able to get him to understand and interact with me and others, he was the jinchuriki for Shukaku the one tailed tanuki and I am Naruto Namikaze jinchuriki of Kurama the nine tailed fox" Naruto said.

After naruto finished talking he let his ears and tails come out to prove his point. "Now I believe I can ask a question right mizukage-sama?" Naruto asked. "Yes you may Naruto" the mizukage said. "what trait did you receive from isobu?" Naruto asked.

The mizukage didn't know whether to be surprised or laugh and his assistant was staring confused at Naruto wondering what kind of question that was. Jiraiya Tsunade and Shizune were shocked at what Naruto said because they understood his meaning. Sasuke just looked at everyone's reaction because what Naruto says and does no longer surprises him.

The mizukage started laughing lightly "so you know about isobu then either you or kurama are a sensor and since you told me you name it's only fair you know mine I am Yagura yondaime mizukage" Yagura then pointed to the women who had more paperwork for him "and this is my assistant and teammate Mei Terumi" Yagura said.

"Nice to meet you Yagura-san Mei-chan" Naruto said. "But Yagura-san you still haven't answered my question" Naruto said.

"Ah yes you are right I have the ability to control water to an extreme but I also gained the ability to use coral what about you naruto?" Yagura asked.

"well Kurama gave me my tails and ears but I also gained his ability to sense hate, but the reason I sensed isobu was because of me I am a sensor like you said but having Kurama enhances my sensing and allows me to use his ability to sense hate, I also don't know if it's just me or not but I heal extremely fast" Naruto said.

Yagura nodded his head in understanding "I heal fast as well so that may just be a jinchuriki thing Naruto" Yagura said. "If I may Yagura-dono I could examine Naruto and then you to determine if there is a difference in your healing factor" Tsunade said.

Yagura nodded his head telling Tsunade she could do so "Naruto-kun come here for a sec" Tsunade said. "Sure ba-chan" Naruto said. Tsunade then took out a scalpel and made a small cut on Narutos finger and then waited until it sealed up a few seconds later. Tsunade then turned to Yagura "may I Yagura-dono?" Tsunade asked.

Yagura nodded again so Tsunade cleaned her scalpel and made a cut on Yaguras finger the exact same thing she did to naruto and waited for it to heal, once it was done tsunade turned to Yagura "it appears that Narutos healing factor is much faster than yours Mizukage-dono, make no mistake you both heal much faster than any other person by normal standards but yours is slower than Naruto-kuns so if I had to guess the more tails of the beast that the jinchuriki holds the faster there healing which also means judging by how fast you heal in comparison to Naruto and that you said you control water is it fair to say that Isobu is the three tailed turtle mizukage-dono?" Tsunade asked.

Yagura chuckled lightly "I see your reputation as the world's greatest medic is not unfounded Tsunade-dono you are very correct in your analyses Isobu is indeed the three tailed turtle" Yagura said.

-Flashback End-

"We also spent about a year in Kiri meeting people and getting to know Yagura-nisan and Mei-neechan, but we did also meet a man by the name of utakata who was the jinchuriki to Saiken the six tailed slug, and once we were about to leave Yagura-nisan offered a peace treaty with us so that is what the second scroll is old man" Naruto said.

Everyone but Sasuke was shocked right now Naruto counting himself had meet for out of the nine bijuu and were wondering if he did meet them all.

"You still have two more scrolls to explain Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said.

"Right well the next on is from Takigakure and that was an interesting stay" Naruto said.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly."-Robert Kennedy

-Flashback-

Naruto and the group were once more getting ready to leave and head out again to search for the rest of the jinchuriki. A small group of people had gathered to say goodbye to Naruto and his group. Naruto walked up to the first person he had to say goodbye to, he met him shortly after he and Yagura started to bond more.

"Chojuro you are a very kind person but you need to work on your confidence and practice with the hiramekarei until you're really good with it ok" Naruto said. Chojuro just nodded not trusting his voice.

Naruto now turned to the other jinchuriki he met in Kiri he was a few years older than him. "Utakata my brother I know you still don't like Saiken but it would be a good idea to talk to him and also I hope we meet again soon" Naruto said.

Naruto turned to one of the two people who were really important to him that he met in Kiri. "Mei-neechan it was fun to meet you and I hope that you keep piling on the paperwork for Yagura-nisan" at that Mei smirked and Yagura looked down in hate at the word paperwork. Naruto now leaned in close to whisper in her ear "Mei-neechan I know you like Yagura-nisan so try and show him it just might lead somewhere" Mei looked slightly shocked that he knew she liked Yagura but then again it didn't really surprise her.

Naruto now turned to the last person "Yagura-nisan I had fun while here in Kiri and I want you to know that I want you to come to my chunin exams in a few years" Naruto said. Yagura slightly smirked "like I would miss you kicking everybody's but ya right" Yagura said. Naruto nodded and then turned away and walked up to his family.

They turned and walked towards the gate but not before Naruto waved to everyone one last time. Now that they were out of Kiri Naruto turned to Jiraiya once again "so ero-jiji where are headed?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya huffed slightly at his nickname sure he was a pervert and wrote pervy books but it's not like he does any of that unless it's with Tsunade, seriously the kid sees him and Tsunade kissing and he suddenly gets the nickname ero-jiji.

"well Naruto-kun my spies have told me where the other five jinchuriki are, there are two in kumo one in taki and two in iwa going to taki shouldn't be a problem since they are our allies and kumo shouldn't be a problem either since the only thing that konoha doesn't like about them is the hyuga incident, but going to iwa will be a problem" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded in understanding "I guess we should head to taki then since their allies" Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded his head at that logic he then turned to Naruto and smirked "you do know that's about a two week journey right?" Jiraiya asked with a hidden smirk.

When Naruto and Sasuke heard this they complained about such long travel making Jiraiya chuckle at their antics while Tsunade and Shizune just rolled their eyes at Naruto Sasuke and Jiraiyas antics.

The journey to taki passed by rather fast but was uneventful for Narutos group. After a week of travel they encountered some bandits, but other than that there were no accidents on their way to taki.

Naruto and company had traveled for the two weeks jiraiya said they would need to when Jiraiya stopped "what's wrong ero-jiji?" Naruto asked.

"well we are here Naruto I just stopped because we need to check for anyone else since no one is supposed to see where the entrance is" Jiraiya said, he then motioned for everyone to follow him as he walked right through the waterfall in front of him.

Doing as he did Naruto and Sasuke approached the waterfall before they shrugged and walked through where Jiraiya had, when they were through the waterfall on the other side they saw jiraiya waiting for them along with a few taki ninja who were standing next to Jiraiya.

"What's going on ero-jiji and who are these people?" Naruto asked. "we have just passed through the entrance to taki and these people are a few ninja from taki Naruto-kun they were here when I came through I explained why we are here so they are taking us to the leader of taki for our meeting" Jiraiya said, but when Naruto looked at Jiraiya he knew that Jiraiya had only told a half truth he could tell that he only told the ninja they were meeting the leader nothing of the jinchuriki.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and when the whole group was through the waterfall the taki ninja walked them to meet their leader.

The walk through the village was uneventful, as they reached a large building they walked in to see a man who looked like a civilian but they could tell he was the village leader. "What do I owe this great pleasure of meeting two sannin" the man said with a smile on his face.

Jiraiya stepped forward "I wish for this conversation to only be between the three of us may everyone else leave" Jiraiya said. The man nodded and waved everyone off, Jiraiya then turned to Naruto Sasuke and Shizune "go look around just don't get in any trouble" Jiraiya said.

They nodded in understanding and walked out of the office, Shizune went to go find a hot spring and Naruto and Sasuke walked off into the forest to have a spar. As the boys reached an empty clearing they turned to each other and smirked.

"So what should we practice first?" Sasuke asked. Naruto seemed to think for a bit before he turned to Sasuke and replied "I think we should start with you first, practicing with Gaara and Chojuro really help your sharingan develop but I don't think it is ready for high speeds yet so let's practice getting your sharingan to react to high speeds, but we should work on your speed to because even if you can see it doesn't mean you can react to it" Sasuke nodded in understanding.

Naruto then walked forward and had Sasuke stick his arm out and he then drew something on him in ink and then Sasuke slouched slightly. "Ok were ready now" Naruto said. As the boys were getting ready a set of orange eyes watched them.

Naruto and Sasuke once more stood apart from one another Naruto got into his taijutsu stance and Sasuke did the same after turning on his fully developed sharingan. Neither moved for a bit before naruto acted first and threw a kunai at Sasuke who saw it coming but was slowed down so he slightly moved to the side but then got kicked right in the face by naruto.

Sasuke stood up slowly and looked around at naruto before he charged this time Sasuke got right next to Naruto and started a taijutsu fight, Sasuke and naruto were dodging and blocking each other's attacks but a few got through here and there. When the two separated they each had a few scuffs cuts and bruises but were otherwise fine.

"I think it's time we get a little serious wouldn't you agree Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked "I think your right Naruto let's get a little serious" Sasuke said. Naruto and sasuke then both started going through handsigns faster then two ten year olds should have been able to.

Then at the same time the both shouted "fire style: fire dragon bullet" they started shooting the multiple fire bullets at the others fire bullets creating multiple small explosions. The explosions lasted at bit longer before the both ended the jutsu and jumped back.

"Your fire style is still impressive Sasuke" Naruto said. "And for someone who doesn't have an affinity for fire you're not bad Naruto" Sasuke said.

They both looked at each other before smirking and going through handsigns again. "Fire style: fireball jutsu" Sasuke said shooting a huge fireball out of his mouth. Naruto smirked when he ended his seals and water started to swirl around him materializing out of thin air before it circled around him and the fireball hit the water " water style : water wall" Naruto said.

The set of orange eyes widened to huge proportions 'that man just pulled water out of the air only the second hokage was ever able to do that who is this man' the person thought to themselves.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other "well that takes care of nin and taijutsu so what's next Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Well I would say genjutsu but we both know that's pointless against each other so how about we greet our guest" Sasuke said,

"I was starting to wonder when you would notice them maybe you skills are rusty Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed " I was just waiting to see if they would show themselves I knew they were here the whole time" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke then both looked to where the figure was hiding before Naruto spoke up "well are you going to introduce yourself?" Naruto asked.

The person jumped into the clearing showing it to be a girl who looked about twelve with mint green hair with an orange hair clip and orange eyes that was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with mess armor underneath long white armlets and mesh shorts with a white skirt over it and her taki headband was on her right arm.

The figure glared a bit at the two before talking "you two are trespassing in Takigakure state your names and how you got here" she said with as much authority as she could but on the inside she was sweating. 'my bugs say they both have huge chakra pools and from the high level jutsu they know how to use it but this blond one his chakra levels dwarf kages and he pulled water out of the air even with Chomei I don't think I could beat these two she thought to herself.

"Well normally the other person gives their name first but I will be nice since we are guest so my name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said. The persons eyes widened a little everyone had heard about how a bunch of ninja attacked the Uchiha clan but she assumed all the Uchiha stayed in Konoha to be safe.

Naruto then stepped forward "I am Naruto Namikaze so who are you miss seven?" Naruto said. Now the girl's eyes were the size of plates she was about to turn and run before Naruto spoke again.

"I am mister nine I don't mean you any harm I simply wish to know your name" Naruto said. Then when the girl turned around she had noticed that Naruto now had tails and ears 'he-he's a jinchuriki, I guess I should talk to him then' the girl thought.

She slowly turned around and walked next to Naruto "um hi then I guess, my name is Fu" Fu said. Naruto nodded and called his ears and tails back "nice to meet you Fu-san it is always nice to meet my fellow siblings" Naruto said.

Fu looked wide eyed again "you have met others" she practically shouted. Naruto nodded his head "Sasuke place your hand on my shoulder Fu-san please put your hand on my forehead" Naruto said. Fu looked at him strangely before doing as he asked if she couldn't trust a fellow jinchuriki then who could she trust.

Once Fu's hand touched Naruto's head she Naruto and Sasuke appeared in a large white space Naruto and Sasuke were on top of Kurama's head and she was on top of Chomei's "Naruto-san where are we?" Fu asked. "Just a minute Fu-san you shall see soon" Naruto said.

In suna Gaara was sparing with his dad when he suddenly stopped moving so Kaito moved next to him "Gaara is something wrong" Kaito asked. "Father please go and get neechan and nisan" Gaara said. Kaito nodded before he left and shortly returned with Temari and Kankuro "Gaara-kun what's wrong?" Temari asked fearing something was wrong.

"Naruto is calling put your hands on me" Gaara said everyone was slightly surprised but said nothing and did as Gaara asked and placed their hands on him then they saw white.

In Kiri a similar situation was occurring Yagura was doing paperwork when he felt it is was almost like a pull in the back of his head, he stopped what he was doing and called to Mei who quickly ran in "what is it Yagura-kun?" Mei asked. "go and get Chojuro please Utakata will be here soon" Yagura said. Mei wanted to question what was going on but knew better and left the office to go find Chojuro, when she returned with Chojuro Utakata was already their like Yagura said, but before she could ask a question Yagura spoke up.

"Chojuro please put your hand on Utakata's forehead and Mei-chan please place your hand on my forehead and please no questions you will understand soon" Yagura said. Mei and Chojuro did as asked and then they to saw white.

Fu was about to ask Naruto what was going on when others started to appear the first was the one tailed Shukaku with four people on his head, the next was the six tailed slug Saiken with two people on its head and the last to appear was the three tailed turtle Isobu with two people on its head.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto spoke up "hello everyone I have called you all here because I am in taki and met another jinchuriki but I also called you here for us all to meet each other I might know all of you but none of you have meet the others yet" Naruto said.

Naruto then scratched Kurama's ear indicating he wanted down. Kurama understood and lowered his head so naruto and Sasuke could step down. The other bijuu slowly followed Kurama's example and let their riders down off their heads.

Once everyone was gathered in the middle of the bijuu circle Naruto spoke again "Gaara could you and your family introduce yourselves first please" Naruto said. Gaara nodded and spoke up.

"I am Gaara from suna youngest son of the fourth Kazekage and jinchuriki of Shukaku" Gaara said. Everyone nodded storing the information away for later, the next to step forward was Temari. "I am Temari from suna eldest daughter of the fourth Kazekage" Temari said then Kankuro stepped forward.

"I am Kankuro from suna middle son of the fourth Kazekage" Kankuro said then the last to step forward was Kaito. "I am Kaito from suna proud father of these three and the fourth Kazekage" Kaito said and everyone again nodded remembering the important information.

Next to step forward was Utakata "I am Utakata from Kiri and the jinchuriki of Saiken" Utakata said. Next was Chojuro who looked a little nervous "I am Cho-Chojuro from Kiri and in training to be one of the se-seven ninja swordsmen of the m-mist" Chojuro said.

Then Yagura stepped forward "I am Yagura from Kiri jinchuriki of Isobu and the fourth Mizukage" Yagura said. The last to step forward was Mei "I am Mei Terumi from Kiri and Yagura-kuns teammate secretary and girlfriend" Mei said with a slight blush at mentioning being Yaguras girlfriend.

Naruto now stepped forward with a slight chuckle "so who said something first huh you Mei-neechan or was it Yagura-nisan?" Naruto asked. Mei blushed slightly again but talked anyway "well Yagura was doing paperwork again like always and I slipped a fake document in that said he would be my boyfriend if he signed it and it kind of went from their" Mei said. Naruto chuckled a bit at the cleverness behind that one and then stepped forward "as you all know I am Naruto Namikaze from konoha and I am the son of the fourth hokage and his wife and the jinchuriki of Kurama" Naruto said.

then Sasuke stepped forward "I am Sasuke Uchiha youngest son of the Uchiha clan head and my mother Mikoto and younger brother to Itachi and Shisui Uchiha" Sasuke said. After that everyone turned to fu who looked between shocked and happy.

Fu had never met so many people at once let alone people who were kind not only were four of them fellow jinchuriki but the rest didn't even care that the others were jinchuriki to Fu this was like a dream she didn't want to wake up from because everyone was nice to her. With her mind reassured and a smile on her face Fu introduced herself.

"I am Fu from taki and jinchuriki of Chomei" Fu said. Everyone smiled and greeted Fu. After everyone had been introduced they all started talking about their life experiences and their unique abilities, all the while the bijuu were smiling before Kurama smirked.

"he really might just be the one don't you think" Kurama said. The other bijuu nodded at that "we wouldn't have melded our chakra with his if we didn't think that Kurama" Saiken said he then turned to Chomei. "what about you Chomei you have been really quiet you think he could be the one to don't you?" Saiken asked.

Chomei nodded slightly "even if I didn't he has the support of three bijuu which is quite an accomplishment though that does make me wonder why haven't you melded your chakra with him Kurama especially since he's your host?" Chomei asked.

Kurama smirked slightly " I want to wait until he is ready and has melded with the others before I test him through combat to see if he has what it takes to have the support of the nine bijuu" Kurama said.

The others nodded at that and had to agree with that when their riders came back to them so they all lowered their heads again to let them on, once all the people were back on the bijuu them can on Naruto spoke again.

"it was nice to see everyone again and we will meet like this again when either one of us wishes to talk or when I meet another jinchuriki" Naruto said. Everyone nodded at that and then their image started to slowly fade.

When Fu opened her eyes she noticed it was still bright out, knowing they had talked for at least a few hours when they met the other jinchuriki so she turned to Naruto to ask why it was still bright. "so Naruto-san why is it still bright here?"Fu asked.

"the mindscape we were in is a special one that only jinchuriki bijuu and those touching them can enter no matter how much time passes in their only a second will have passed out here" Naruto said. Fu was slightly surprised about that, with that kind of ability you could go to the mindscape and be there for what would be the time equal of a month and you could plan a war or a really elaborate battle strategy and when you open your eyes no time in the real world would have passed.

Before Fu could say anything else Jiraiya Tsunade and the leader of taki where their next to her Naruto and Sasuke. "Well I see you met Fu and you didn't destroy the training field so that's good" Jiraiya said.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fail"-Ralph Waldo Emerson

Naruto and Sasuke had made quick friends with Fu and had her join in on their spars multiple times and there was only one accident that happened.

One day while they were sparing a taki shinobi had seen them in the training area and called Fu a monster, it's safe to say that he is still in the hospital recovering from naruto and Sasukes beating and that was almost five months ago.

Naruto and his family had been in taki for about six months and they were preparing to leave now. Once they were all packed Naruto and everyone said goodbye to Fu, then they were on their way to…

-End Flashback-

"and that was it we pretty much spent most of the six months training and getting to know Fu-chan" Naruto said. Naruto had told them about his time in taki except of course his and Sasukes spars he had to have some secrets.

"also old man that scroll from taki is very important, if you sign it the scroll will allow for Fu-chan to become a konoha shinobi after the chunin exams here" Naruto said. Hiruzen looked at Naruto for a minute before taking a puff from his pipe "not that I see anything wrong with this Fu-san Naruto-kun, but why would I allow for Fu to be a shinobi of konoha?" Hiruzen asked.

"in taki Fu-chan is treated like less than a human except by a select few that scroll if you allow will give Fu-chan the chance for a life without the fear of everyone thinking she is a monster and not knowing who to trust at the end of the day" Naruto said.

Hiruzen could see the truth in Narutos eyes about how she was treated so he nodded slightly "alright Naruto-kun I will send a letter to taki to let them know I will think about it, after I see Fu-san in the chunin exams I will decide whether or not to have her become a konoha shinobi" Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded in understanding "well then you might want to relax a little because what I'm about to tell you next will shock you" Naruto said.

-Flashback-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK WE SHOULD GO TO IWA" Jiraiya all but shouted at Naruto. Naruto stood firm however "I feel like we are running away from them and I know that it could be hazardous to go there but jiji I feel like that is where we should go right now" Naruto said.

Jiraiya was slightly surprised by Naruto not only did he basically want to sign his death but he also had sasuke agreeing with him on this one. Jiraiya took a breath to think this over while they may not be at war with iwa konoha didn't exactly like them either but this is when jiraiya noticed something.

Naruto hadn't called Jiraiya a pervert that meant he was extremely serious about wanting to do this. Jiraiya took a moment to let out a huge sigh "very well I can't disagree with you on this one and even if I did I can tell you won't relent on this on so to iwa it is" Jiraiya said.

The journey to iwa was a short one but the second they stepped into earth country Jiraiya was looking over his shoulder almost every second and had stayed incredibly close to Naruto the entire time. Finally the moment had come they were approaching the gate to iwa.

When they were almost upon the gate a figured started to float towards them that made Jiraiya sweat. Slowly floating towards them was the third Tsuchikage Onoki of both scales. Although he wasn't outright attacking them Jiraiya had a feeling that this would go bad.

"what is the reason for your sudden appearance near iwa Jiraiya-dono Tsunade-hime" Onoki said. Naruto deciding to put all his cards onto the table walked forward until he was standing a few feet away from Onoki. Naruto bent down on one knee and looked right into Onoki's eyes as a show of respect and began to talk.

"Tsuchikage-sama my name is Naruto Namikaze and we have come here on my request I wished to have a meeting with you to ask a question" Naruto said. Jiraiya was sweating bullets Naruto had just flat out told the strongest man in iwa that he was the son of their greatest enemy, Jiraiya had no idea what to do.

Onoki let the slightest smirk onto his face at the boy in front of him 'this boy is remarkable to look me straight in the face and tell me who he is with no fear even now he shows no fear of me or death at all' Onoki thought.

"you intrigue me young Namikaze you and your group follow me and we shall have the meeting you desire at my office" Onoki said. Naruto nodded and got up while following Onoki and Jiraiya let out a huge breath he didn't even know he was holding.

During the short walk through the village everyone noticed something strange almost all the civilians and shinobi that they saw smiled or waved at them being confused naruto turned his head to Onoki. "excuse me Tsuchikage-sama..."Naruto started before Onoki cut him off.

"please call me Onoki Tsuchikage-sama makes me feel old" Onoki said. "uh ok well Onoki-sama why is it that people are being nice to us I thought iwa hated konoha and my dad?" Naruto asked. "well you are correct in saying that there are those that hate konoha and your father but a majority of us see the truth and that is that what your father did was protect his village, we were at war and your father did what any good shinobi would do he protected his village and allies by killing his enemies, and while I do agree that we lost a lot of men that is the cost of war" Onoki said.

Naruto nodded "I see thank you for telling me what you believe." Naruto said. Once they reached the Tsuchikage's office Onoki sat in his chair and waited for Naruto to speak. "ten and a half years ago when the kyuubi attacked konoha no one knew why but I believe it to be a lie. my mother was the previous jinchuriki and I know that my father would have been next to her keeping the seal intact but somehow the kyuubi managed to escape and attack the leaf what I believe with the information I have gathered is that someone attacked my father to distract him from keeping the seal intact allowing this person to remove the kyuubi and use him to attack konoha.

" My suspicions were slightly confirmed when I talked to the kyuubi because he said that he doesn't remember attacking the village only waking up being sealed in me. I have told no one these suspicions until now because I did not see it necessary but this situation is different. I have traveled to the other nations and met four other jinchuriki and that is part of the real reason I am her Onoki-sama. I wish to meet my fellow jinchuriki that is true but I have also warned each I meet of my suspicion that whoever it was that tried to use the kyuubi ten years ago would try again and with all the bijuu so with this information in hand I ask you to meet your jinchuriki's if you will allow it" Naruto said.

Onoki was surprised and it showed on his face he was in a major internal discussion. 'someone able to separate Minato Namikaze from his birthing wife long enough to remove the kyuubi is indeed a terrifying person indeed and he believes this man will come after the other bijuu I will agree that his fear is not unfounded' Onoki thought.

"I agree that for such a thing to happen will be bad and I will even allow you to meet the jinchuriki however I have something to tell you that is important" here Onoki took a deep breath "from what you have told me about this person that you believe to be manipulating events I don't know how it would be possible but I believe the only person capable of doing what you said specifically separating Minato from Kushina would be Uchiha Madara" Onoki said.

Everyone in the room looked completely stunned by that and naruto was the first to recover "but that's not possible Hashirama-jiji killed madara at the valley of the end like 40 years ago" Naruto said. "Hashirama-jiji so minato was your son Tsunade-hime I guess that explains a lot" Onoki said.

Tsunade nodded her head to confirm his half question half statement not seeing a reason to hide it. "very well I will find a hotel for you to stay in and I will contact you when I have one of my jinchuriki available to meet you" Onoki said. Everyone nodded in understanding and went with Onoki to find a hotel to stay in while they waited.

It wasn't too long before Naruto and the others had been called to the Tsuchikage office only about two weeks or so and when there got near the office they heard loud shouting. "why did you call me here you old man, you said that it was important and that I had no choice but to come so what is so important?

When Naruto knocked on the door the yelling stopped and when they heard a brief "come in" they entered. When Naruto entered he was slightly surprised by what he saw there was a huge man standing in front of the Tsuchikage's desk, the man was a staggering seven foot four and wore a large red looking armor.

"are we disturbing anything Onoki-san" Naruto said. "no Naruto you are not this man here is Han and he is one of the two reasons you came here" Onoki said. Naruto then turned to the man who easily dwarfed him and stuck his hand out for a hand shake.

Han didn't understand what was going on so he took the man's hand to shake it but the instant he did he was shocked "you're a jinchuriki" Han said. "yes I am Naruto Namikaze I have traveled to many other places to meet others like myself so we came here to meet others like myself I hope we can become good friends Han-san" Naruto said.

Naruto and everyone else had spent the last two months getting to know Han and waiting to meet the other jinchuriki. When Naruto and his family first started spending time with Han they learned from him that he had been losing faith in humanity do to being treated like less than human. This is where Naruto told him that no matter what the five of them would always see him for what he is human.

After almost three months had passed they were once again all called to the Tsuchikage's office. When Naruto Sasuke Han Jiraiya Tsunade and Shizune entered the office they saw a man waiting there who was about four foot nine and had a battle helmet on along with a connecting red moustache and beard.

Onoki was the first to speak "Naruto this is Roshi" Onoki said, but before Roshi could ask why he was here a girl about Naruto and Sasukes age came running through the door. "jiji you should retire now you're too old for the job" she shouted.

Everyone in the room looked at her funny for a moment and she blushed in embarrassment until Onoki talked. "Naruto Sasuke this is my granddaughter Kurotsuchi who happens to know the worst possible moment to interrupt a very important meeting" Onoki said with a slight glare.

Kurotsuchi just glared back "what important meeting could you have jiji?" Kurotsuchi asked, she then turned around and froze. In the room were two sannin and iwa's two jinchuriki. Kurotsuchi stuttered slightly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting" Kurotsuchi said.

"that is quite a different attitude then when you busted in here a minute ago" Naruto said. Kurotsuchi had a slightly angry look now "ya so, what I said is true jiji is too old for his job he should get a replacement" Kurotsuchi said.

Naruto chuckled slightly and put his hand out "Naruto Namikaze nice to meet you Kurotsuchi-san" Naruto said. Kurotsuchi looked surprised, but not for what Naruto thought "you-you used my name" she said. Naruto looked surprised "uh yes what else would I call you by Kurotsuchi is your name right I see no reason for Onoki-san to lie" Naruto said.

"uh well everyone here calls me the honorable granddaughter it's so annoying no one calls me by my name but the old geezer" Kurotsuchi said. "damn kids not respecting their elders, I'm not that old damn it" Onoki said.

"not to be rude Onoki-san but you are older than everyone here" Sasuke said. "damn kids I tell you no respect, but that's beyond the point before Kurotsuchi came here Naruto you where about to surprise Roshi" Onoki said.

"ha as if some brat could surprise me, well let's hear it what do you have to say" Roshi asked. Naruto shook his head and put out his hand and waited for Roshi to shake it. Roshi like Han looked skeptical at first but slowly brought his hand to Narutos and the second they touched Roshi's eyes widened.

"that's not possible I never thought I would meet another let alone number nine what is the meaning of this" Roshi said. "hold on I'm extremely confused what just happened all Roshi did was shake your hand and he's extremely surprised, I shook your hand and nothing happened" Kurotsuchi said.

"you wouldn't have been able to tell Kurotsuchi" Onoki said. "what do you mean jiji?" Kurotsuchi asked. "Naruto-kun is a jinchuriki like Han and Roshi so that is why when Roshi grabbed Naruto-kuns hand he was able to tell that he was a jinchuriki" Onoki said.

"wow that's cool I've never met another jinchuriki besides Han and Roshi and they are hardly ever in the village" Kurotsuchi said. "well not anymore Kurotsuchi-san I am moving back into the village and I am even going to take a genin team later on" Han said with happiness in his voice.

"where is this coming from Han you never liked the village because of being a jinchuriki what happened?" Roshi asked. Here Naruto stepped forward with a serious face "I'm sure you can understand what I'm about to say Roshi-san so please listen, as a jinchuriki you lose much and you feel as though there is a hole within you. No matter what happens though if you find something anything that fills that hole even a little you fell stronger like your battle against the bijuu isn't as hard. It's almost like a sun as a jinchuriki you learn to hold what is precious to your heart and that something that fills the hole in your heart feels like a warm sun making you feel bright. I don't know what uncle Han found but to him it must be precious to fill the hole" Naruto said.

Everyone was speechless at that, but the most affected was Han and Roshi, Han was smiling and Roshi was deep in thought knowing that what Naruto had said was true. Hans smile got even bigger "there really is no way to describe it other than as a sun is there Naruto-kun" Han said. Naruto nodded with a smile also present on his face, but then Roshi spoke up and he sounded almost ….hopeful? "what is your sun then Naruto-san?" Roshi asked.

Naruto smirked "my family and friends, they have put all their beliefs in me believing in me and my goal to succeed and try to find the answer to peace that I seek" Naruto said with a small but true smile on his face.

"I see that indeed is an admirably goal I believe it will be fun to get to know you and see if I to should put my belief in you" Roshi said with a smile, Narutos happy grin just stretched a little further in happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Reviews wanted!

"every man dies. Not every man really lives"-William Wallace

Hiruzen took a deep puff from his pipe before speaking. "to think that that old man Onoki understood that what Minato did was for his village and that war has casualties" Hiruzen said. Kakashi Asuma and Kurenai were not doing any better than Hiruzen in hiding their shock.

Kakashi spoke first "to be blunt Naruto I can't believe you did that and are still standing here" Kakashi said. Asuma nodded agreeing with Kakashi his smoke long ago forgot on the floor having fallen out of his mouth. Kurenai was the most odd she hadn't said hardly anything and just look at Naruto or Sasuke doing certain parts of their tale.

"another thing jiji Onoki-jiji said he would come to my exam and see how konoha reacted to his presence and that if me and Sasuke did well he would propose a treaty with konoha" Naruto said shocking everyone but Sasuke. Hiruzen chuckled slightly "you never stop amazing me Naruto, but what you say about Madara being alive troubles me but that is for another day please continue" Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded and restarted his tale "well the last place we had to go to find the other two jinchuriki was Kumo" Naruto said with a slight smirk.

-Flashback-

Naruto and his family had left iwa almost a week ago and were almost at kumo if the giant gate in the distance was anything to go by. Like at the other villages Jiraiya had said his name and that he wished to meet their kage and then they were on their way to the Raikage's office.

The first thing Naruto thought once entering the office and sensing Ay's chakra levels was danger, they were larger than his ero-jiji's but less than his own. Ay looked up from his paperwork and stopped what he was doing when he noticed his audience.

Ay was a large tanned man who wore his kage hat on his head hiding his slick backed whitish blonde hair, but the most notable features were his bare chest which showed his hard earned shinobi muscles along with the large gold weights he had on his arms and the boar head belt buckle he wore.

Ay quickly placed his weight down that he was lifting to acknowledge his guests. "what is the reason of this visit Jiraiya-dono Tsunade-dono?" Ay asked. While suspicious of their arrival Ay held great respect for the two in front of him Jiraiya was the teacher of his only rival in speed and Tsunade was the prime example of what a kunoichi should be like.

Like before it was naruto who stepped forward "Raikage-sama we are here because of my request, Jiraiya and Tsunade are my grandparents and my parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, we have come here because on my birthday much happened. As you know Raikage-sama my mother was the previous host of the kyuubi so when she gave birth to me her seal was weakened but I believe that the only reason the kyuubi escaped was because of Madara Uchiha." Naruto said.

Naruto then went on for a while to tell Ay all the details he knew about that night and his jinchuriki status and goal. "your goal is indeed admirable Naruto but I must ask what your purpose for meeting the other jinchuriki is?" Ay asked. "I believe that the jinchuriki are part of the answer for peace, my jiji said that for true peace to be possible then people would have to understand one another and I believe that jinchuriki have something to do with that" Naruto said.

Ay nodded his head accepting Narutos answer "very well I will let you meet my jinchuriki however I am very protective of them so there is a condition will you agree to it?" Ay asked. Naruto thought it over for a minute before he nodded if a bit slowly. "I like you already kid you got guts you don't even know the condition but are willing to agree very well the term is that you have to fight me until I determine if you are worthy of meeting my jinchuriki or not" Ay said.

Everyone in the room looked at Ay like he was crazy "I accept only if I may add something to the term Raikage-sama" Naruto said. Ay's smile almost split his face 'agreeing and asking to add a term you already have the guts kid now what about the skill' "what is this term?" Ay asked. Naruto looked over to Sasuke who nodded showing he understood "instead of just me I wish to fight alongside my friend Sasuke against you" Naruto said.

Ay looked over to the other boy and saw his determination was just as fierce as Naruto's so he smiled "very well go to this address I will be there shortly there are a few who will like to see this fight" Ay said. Naruto nodded and took the paper with the address and headed out.

When Naruto and Sasuke got to the clearing they started to formulate a battle plan while waiting for the Raikage to show up. It only took the Raikage a few minutes to arrive and when he did with him was one man who appeared to be a jounin and also looked a lot like the Raikage and four genin who looked one year older then Sasuke and Naruto.

Ay turned to Naruto and Sasuke and addressed them "this is my brother Killer Bee and his students they will be watching the fight" Ay said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded while sitting up and going to the center of the field and then turning to Ay who was facing them. Ay Naruto and Sasuke nodded to one another, and then Jiraiya came between the three and raised his hand and then brought it down shouting "begin!"

Naruto and Sasuke quickly jumped backwards right next to each other but noticed Ay hadn't moved at all 'that will be his mistake underestimating us' Naruto thought. Naruto then turned to Sasuke and nodded Sasuke activated his sharingan and then raised his left hand and put it next to Naruto's right.

Naruto's right hand and Sasuke's left were touching like in a pray motion but what confused everyone was that both had their eyes closed. What happened next surprised everyone Naruto and Sasuke both opened their eyes and with the hand that had been together both started rapidly going through one handed handsigns with that hand, but doing different handsigns before they both brought their hands back into the pray motion.

'Katon: Dragon Flame Bomb' Sasuke thought.

'Futon: Great Breakthrough' Naruto thought.

Naruto and Sasuke both then opened their mouths and let their fire and wind mix creating a giant line of white hot flames that were flying straight at Ay extremely fast. Ay smirked surprised he was truly surprised not only did those two just pull off one hand seals and a human collaboration jutsu but the jutsu was really strong he didn't think that he would have to do what he was going to.

Everyone else looked in shock even Jiraiya and Tsunade they had no idea Naruto and Sasuke could do one handed seals. Everyone then looked back to the fight when they heard loud crackling and all the kumo ninja there gasped.

'so there it is' was Naruto and Sasukes collective thought. Ay had a large grin on his face "that was very impressive what you two just did not only did you come at me with the intent to kill but you even might have killed me if not for my Raiton no Yoroi all because I underestimated you two" Ay said.

Naruto eyed Ay very cautiously before smirking before he and Sasuke joined their hand again. Ay saw this and narrowed his eyes 'not again brats' Ay thought before he appeared right in front of Sasuke and Naruto shocking them with his speed.

However on the sidelines Bees eyes narrowed behind his glasses 'even if for an instant bro just went full speed against those two is what they did earlier really that strong' Bee thought. Ay lifted Naruto and Sasuke up by their heads "that was very good what you two did but I can't let you do it again" Ay said but was surprised when Naruto and Sasuke both smirked and held up the same hand sign.

When they put up the handsign everyone was shocked when Ay's Raiton no Yoroi turned off and Ay slumped to his knees, but it was also that instant Naruto nodded and Sasuke smirked and looked into the Raikage's eyes, but no one other than Naruto noticed as Sasukes eyes slipped into a six pointed star design.

"it's over" Naruto and Sasuke said together as the moved away from the unmoving Raikage, Sasuke having already turned off his sharingan and panting heavily while Naruto looked ok but was also winded. Everyone was shocked Naruto and Sasuke had just beat the Raikage. "wow they beat bro" Killer Bee said not even with a rap which shocked his genin from what he said and that he didn't rap.

Ay was quickly standing again but noticed two kunai at his throat "you-you two beat me" Ay said Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads then fell to their butts and Naruto spoke up. "not really Raikage-sama only me and Sasuke could do what we just did" Naruto said.

Ay narrowed his eyes "explain" he said. "this was all according to plan" Naruto said before he and Sasuke sat up their breathing not as labored and the others came over wanting to hear what Naruto and Sasuke had to say. "the first step was to get you to use your Raiton no Yoroi which we did be surprising you and you underestimating us, once you activated your armor Sasuke and I analyzed it while formulating a plan. Once we hand it we brought our hands together again which served two purposes one to make you think we were doing another jutsu so you would stop us and two for me to apply seals to mine and Sasukes hand which is what we placed on you when you grabbed our heads" Naruto said.

By now everyone was listening and was very surprised. "the two seals were what we had analyzed was needed to beat you, on my hand was the one activated first that stopped your Raiton no Yoroi, when you activated it I noticed it was instant and required no hand seals which meant you had to have been actively putting out chakra to maintain it. What my seal did was temporarily stop your chakra flow which also stopped the Raiton no Yoroi, then came Sasuke's seal. Sasukes seal would instantly apply five times the gravity on you stopping you from activating your armor in surprise which gave Sasuke one instant to use his sharingan and use his strongest genjutsu on you" Naruto said, 'well almost strongest' Naruto thought.

'amazing to pull off what these two did' Ay thought. "you two are something else I can tell you will go far, for not only having the guts and will to fight me but to actually beat me I will allow you to meet the other jinchuriki and maybe something else" Ay said as an afterthought.

When Bee heard his brother say other jinchuriki he knew one of them was a jinchuriki so he went forward. "yo I'm Killer Bee jinchuriki of eight-o nice to meet you nine-o" Bee said in his rap and then put his fist toward Naruto. Naruto looked at the fist strangely before he bumped fists with Bee.

"yo you got spirit and heart and a drive to protect what's important like bro said you will go far" Bee said. Naruto nodded his head before he felt something; like Bee had done he started reading what's in Bee's heart. "I see so you found your sun to fill the hole you are indeed special Bee-san" Naruto said with a smile.

Bee looked shocked before he smiled also and pushed the four genin forward and raped again. "these be the mighty students of the mighty Killer Bee WHEE" Bee said. Everyone sweat dropped while Omoi stepped forward. "I'm Omoi nice to meet you, but what if you being here destroys kumo and then I'm responsible and then Raikage-sama banishes me and then…" Omoi said before Karui hit him while yelling SHUT UP and then stepped forward.

"I'm Karui" she said. "that idiot Omoi is always going on and on just ignore him" she said. Naruto chuckled at their antics before he stepped towards the other two. "I'm Samui it's nice to meet you and that was pretty cool what you did to Raikage-sama" Samui said.

The last to step forward was hesitant like afraid, Naruto had a feeling he knew what was going on and did something that surprised everyone. Naruto opened his arms wide like he wanted a hug and then nine fox tails and fox ears appeared on him. Everyone was shocked but none more than Yugito.

Naruto was staring right into Yugito's eyes and was seeing all the emotions passing through her but the most notable was joy. Yugito then sprouted blue cat like ears and two blue cat like tails that almost looked like fire. Yugito then went forward and spoke.

"I'm Yugito Nii it's really nice to meet you I'm glad there is someone else like me" Yugito said. And so over the next year Naruto and his family got acquainted with kumo.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Poll up for idea also reviews wanted!

"time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity"-Henry Van Dyke

"that's it jiji after the year in kumo we received the peace treaty scroll from Ay-jiji and returned here" Naruto said. "you are simply unbelievable naruto to not only best a kage with Sasuke to not only meet the nine jinchuriki but to receive peace treaties with two of the three villages who are not our allies and strengthen our treaty with suna but you got iwa to consider a peace treaty I don't even know what to say" Hiruzen said.

"how about help instead jiji I found this sword in my parents' house but I don't have any Kenjutsu scrolls and me and Sasuke couldn't start kenjutsu with baa-chan and ero-jiji because they don't know Kenjutsu" Naruto said.

"I think I can arrange that for you and Sasuke also I believe that concludes our meeting so I will find someone to teach you Kenjutsu in the mean time I will send yours and Sasukes papers to the academy so just be there when class starts in one hour and you will be fine" Hiruzen said.

"thanks jiji" Naruto said, and then turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-san me and Sasuke have some questions about your sharingan we want to ask to see if we can make it put less strain on you so could you please come with us" Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded and followed Sasuke and Naruto out the door. Once they left Hiruzen Asuma and Kurenai were left in the room. Hiruzen sighed "not that what just happened wasn't good but damn I'm too old for this shit" Hiruzen said causing Asuma to chuckle while Kurenai had an amused smirk on her face.

Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi where headed to the Uchiha compound to get Itachi and Shisui because they also had to talk to them. Once they reached the compound they went straight to Sasukes house and walked inside.

"Itachi Shisui can you come here please" Naruto shouted. It wasn't long after that when they appeared but what happened next surprised Naruto and Sasuke and girl about Itachi's age came out with Itachi holding his arm. Naruto and Sasuke figured this was the Anko person that Kurenai mentioned but before they could tease Itachi Naruto shocked everyone.

Naruto had diapered from next to Sasuke in a burst of speed and had slammed Anko into a wall and was holding her by her neck. Itachi and Shisui were about to yell at Naruto and ask him what his problem was when Sasuke stopped them.

Sasuke knew Naruto well and he wouldn't act without reason so he held his brothers back to see what was happening. Naruto loosened his grip slightly on Anko and then moved her trench coat to the side showing her neck that had a weird seal on it.

Naruto growled loudly before looking at Anko "tell me where you got this now or so help me I will kill you" Naruto said in such an icy voice that it even scared Sasuke a little. Anko looked into Naruto's eyes and saw two things one that he was telling the truth and would kill her second was pure hatred but it wasn't aimed at her, Anko for the first time in a long time felt fear of this person in front of her so she told Naruto.

Anko explained how when the snake sannin was still loyal to the village he took her as his apprentice and that he later took her with him on what she thought was a mission but was him fleeing the village. She then explained that when he no longer found her useful her branded her with his curse mark suppressed her memories and left her to die.

Anko said that besides receiving the seal the next thing she remembered was waking up In konoha's hospital. Naruto looked into her eyes for any form of deceit but saw none so he asked a question. "what is your opinion of that snake now?" Naruto asked. "if I had the chance I would stuff that sword of his so far up his ass his grandparents would feel it" Anko said.

Naruto once again looked to see if she was lying and saw she wasn't. "don't move at all or this will hurt more" Naruto said. Naruto then channeled the Kyuubi's chakra until his eyes changed color and his fangs elongated and he then bit down on Anko's curse mark with his fangs causing her to bleed and scream in pain but like Naruto told her she didn't move.

After almost a minute of Naruto having his fangs in Anko's neck Naruto removed his teeth and then let go of Anko's neck with his hand. "Naruto-san I respect you because you are Sasukes friend but please tell what that was about before I hurt you" Itachi said.

This surprised Naruto since he knew Itachi was a peaceful person but guessed Anko must be really important to him. "instead of that how about you listen" Naruto said with a commanding voice he then turned back to Anko.

"I apologize for earlier Anko-san I have a score to settle with that snake, but on to what I did I am then jinchuriki of the kyuubi so I pushed his chakra into you threw the bit in doing so I destroyed not only you seal but also the pedophiles influence so you should no longer have nightmares also it lasted longer because I noticed the seal had destroyed your uterus and ovaries so I used the chakra to repair those for you" Naruto said.

Everyone just looked at Naruto in surprise even Sasuke since he didn't know Naruto could do something like that. "I don't know whether to kiss you or hit you right now" Anko said. "well how about you allow me to borrow Itachi for a little bit and then you can go try and give Sasuke and Shisui some nieces and nephews" Naruto said.

Anko just blushed and nodded; Naruto then went to Sasuke Itachi Shisui and Kakashi and had them follow outside the house. "so what is it you wished to ask us Naruto?" Shisui asked. "well I'm curious in how much of your vision has faded Shisui Itachi Kakashi" Naruto said.

Shisui Itachi and Kakashi looked at him with wide eyes but before they could say anything Sasuke spoke. "don't try and lie Naruto is just trying to help" Sasuke said but to show his point he activated his mangekyo sharingan.

"so I ask again how far has you eye sight degraded" Naruto said. Kakashi was first to act by moving his headband to show his sharingan and then activated his mangekyo. "I first found out I had it awhile ago but fearing what it could do I never used it" Kakashi said.

Naruto then looked at Itachi and Shisui who both activated their mangekyo. Shisui spoke first "mine first appeared when my teammate died in front of me, but I have used my and know what it does, I would say my vision has been lost about 30 percent" Shisui said. Next Itachi spoke "I was on an anbu mission when mine activated but I would rather not talk about it, I also know what mine does and my vision has only barely started to fade" Itachi said.

Itachi Shisui and Kakashi then turned to Sasuke "I believe that I unlocked mine when father was killed in front of me but I wasn't able to use it since I hadn't even activated my regular sharingan so I discovered it when me and Naruto where sparing and I had already evolved my regular sharingan to three tomoe, I also know what mine does but my vision is unaffected so far except after us I get a little blurry but then go to normal." Sasuke said.

"when me and Sasuke found his I had a theory that you all had also activated mangekyos so I went into search of a way to fix the blindness but first thing is Kakashi, since you are not of Uchiha blood I would like to see your regular sharingan" Naruto said.

Kakashi agreed and deactivated his sharingan to the three tomoe. Naruto then went next to Kakashi and closed his eyes and made a hand sign to focus his chakra. "whether by accident or not when your teammate implanted the sharingan she coded it to you so with your permission I can make it transfer to both eyes so you will be able to turn it off and have less strain" Naruto said.

Kakashi thought about it for awhile before nodding to Naruto. "very well I will do the procedure later but for now me and Sasuke must go to the academy this conversation stays between us" Naruto said. Once everyone nodded Naruto and Sasuke went towards the academy.

The inside of the academy could be described in one word chaotic, the teacher Iruka had just arrived and calmed all the students down when he told them that they would be getting two new students today.

As the class was talking about the sudden new students Iruka was waiting for them to get here so he could start class after all this was the graduating class and there was only three months left. Iruka was them pulled from his thoughts with a knock from the door which to his surprise quieted the class.

When he opened the door he was surprised by what he saw the two in front of him looked like Itachi Uchiha and the fourth Hokage. Since Iruka was not moving Naruto decided to talk "are you Iruka?" Naruto asked. When Naruto spoke the class still couldn't see the new students because Iruka was in the doorway but most of the fangirls thought he sounded hot.

It was then that Iruka nodded and moved back into the class so the students could follow him. The class had a reaction to similar to Iruka most of the fangirls screamed in utter delight that the two who walked through looked super hot while others had different thoughts.

'man these two are super hot' thought a girl with pink hair.

'huh these guys don't even look tough I bet I could take them' a feral looking boy thought.

'these two have extremely high chakra according to my bugs I should have my bugs look into them' a stoic boy with a high collar jacket and glasses thought.

'these two look like nice people' a shy girl with a big jacket on thought to herself.

Like the pink haired girl a blonde haired one had similar thought.

'oh man those guys look scary I hope their friendly' a big boned kid thought as he ate chips.

'those two are definitely more then they appear, troublesome' a kid with spiky hair in pineapple shape thought.

"well please introduce yourselves to the class" Iruka said. Sasuke stepped forward first "hello I'm Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you" Sasuke said. 'he is so sexy' the pink and blonde haired girls thought. 'I could still take him' the feral boy though, 'it appears I was right I should watch these two' the stoic boy thought.

'they appear nice' the shy girl thought, 'maybe they're not so bad' the big boned boy thought. 'man I was right troublesome' the pineapple boy thought. Then Naruto stepped forward "I'm Naruto Namikaze nice to meet you" Naruto said with a smile.

"NAMI what" Iruka practically shouted. Everyone was looking at Iruka and the new kid funny all the Naruto person did was say his name and Iruka shouted. "is something wrong Iruka-san" Naruto asked with a hidden smirk, he hadn't been in the village before so he kind of expected this.

Iruka quickly coughed and controlled himself "of not Namikaze-sama" Iruka said. Naruto sighed that was the other thing he was expecting people praising him when they didn't even know half the story. "just Naruto please Iruka-san" Naruto said.

"huh ya sure well anyways please take a seat so we can begin class" Iruka said. And so for the next few hours until lunch is what Naruto liked to call extreme boredom 'maybe that's why the Nara sleeps other than just being lazy' Naruto thought. When the bell for lunch rang Naruto couldn't be happier.

Outside in the academy grounds Naruto was talking with Sasuke "man I thought I was going to pass out from boredom, what about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I would have to agree with you but that's only because we know this stuff" Sasuke said. Once they sat down they saw all the girls that had surrounded them Naruto was about to say something when the feral boy from before came over.

"hey new guy fight me" Kiba said. "which one Inuzuka-san" Naruto said. Kiba being hot headed yelled back "you smartass" Kiba said. Naruto thought about it for a minute before he smirked "very well" Naruto said only for Sasuke to look at him in surprise.

All the class quickly came to see what was happening. Naruto stepped forward and took off his cloak which he had put back on and threw it to Sasuke who caught it with a smirk knowing what naruto was doing now. It was now that everyone saw the massive blade on Narutos back that the cloak hid before.

This only made the fangirls even more in love with him and made everyone else look in shock. Kiba slightly backed up when Naruto moved his hand and put it on the handle and slowly drew it off his back. When Naruto had the Buster sword completely in his hand his swung it around and embedded it into the ground and then turned his back to Kiba and walked to Sasuke.

Before Kiba could shout something Naruto spoke "if anyone can remove the blade from the ground I will give them one request" Naruto said before sitting back down with Sasuke who smirked. "you know you just gave an open invitation for all those fangirls to get a date" Sasuke said and laughed when Naruto paled at the thought. "as much as that would be bad I know that won't happen.

Naruto then saw that Shikamaru had opened one eye when he heard the declaration and smirked before closing his eye. Since he put the blade in front of Kiba he was the first to try that put both hands on the blade and pulled with all his might but it didn't budge an inch. After that a bunch off murmurs ran through the crowd before a bunch of others kept trying.

Meanwhile inside the Hokage tower Hiruzen had called all the jounin who were taking teams in two get a look at the new students Naruto and Sasuke as well as the other students to see if any wanted to request a genin for their team. Currently all the others were enjoying the comical sight of the students trying to remove the sword.

Naruto and Sasuke were also chuckling when the students stopped but that was when Naruto felt it. 'so that's your play I was wondering when you would try Nara-san' Naruto thought. The class got quiet when they saw Naruto get up and walk towards his sword but they also noticed so was Shikamaru. Once Naruto was touching the blade is when Shikamaru spoke "so remove the sword is all I have to do right" Shikamaru said.

Naruto grinned "that is correct Nara-san" Naruto said. Naruto then noticed Shikamaru was making Naruto lift his own blade. Almost like butter unlike when I didn't budge for anyone Naruto removed the blade because of Shikamaru controling him with his shadow. "can I make my request now?" Shikamaru asked.

"of course Nara-san" Naruto said before he swung the blade multiple time in the air before placing it back on his back. Shikamaru looked in shock 'not only did he break my shadow the whole time he was playing with me' Shikamaru thought this also confirmed what his request would be.

"I would like to request a shogi match Naruto-san" Shikamaru said. "very well I take it you have a board Nara-san" Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded before he got a shogi board from his bag and put it on the table across from Naruto once he sat down "its Shikamaru by the way" he said while setting up the board. Once the board was up Naruto smirked "very well let's play Shikamaru-san" Naruto said.

Naruto and Shikamaru then proceeded to play their shogi match quietly while everyone else watched seeing as how Shikamaru never asked anyone to play shogi with him.

Back in the hokages tower everyone was silent watching the game. 'that was very smart of you Shikamaru not only will you get a good game of shogi but you are testing Naruto to get knowledge that you want' Hiruzen thought. It was then that his eyes and everyone in the room that knew the Naras and Shikamaru gasped, Shikamaru had entered his thinking pose.

Back at the school everyone watching was shocked at what just happened Shikamaru had turned his king piece over and said checkmate. "it seems you are indeed a Nara good game Shikamaru-san I wish to play again later maybe you will win next time" Naruto said.

Hiruzen and everyone around him was deathly quiet not only had Shikamaru Nara said to be the smarts student in the academy and a prodigy greater than his father use his thinking pose in a shogi game but he lost. "it seems times do indeed change" Hiruzen said getting others to nod with him.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Poll still open and reviews still wanted.

"we waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love"- Tom Robbins

The remaining three months of the academy were boring for Naruto and Sasuke and there were only a few highlights for them. One of these moments was when Naruto and Sasuke started having daily shogi games with Shikamaru.

A few others were when they met the prominent clan heirs like Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka on good terms, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka when she wasn't begging Naruto and Sasuke for a date.

Sasuke didn't think much of her but Naruto said that one girl Sakura Haruno had a good chance of being a shinobi if she lost the fangirl part of her. When Sasuke asked Naruto why he thought this he explained that he could sense that her chakra levels were low but control was almost perfect so he explained she would be a good genjutsu or medic-nin.

All the genin hopefuls were now in their seats awaiting to take their test to become genin. When Iruka walked in all the students were surprisingly quiet even the fangirls. "your first exam will be a written exam to test what you learned" Iruka said and chuckled when Naruto and Sasuke groaned.

The result were what Iruka expected Sasuke Naruto and Shikamaru finished fast and put their heads down while the others just took their time and calmly finished or were sweating bullets. "now that were done with the exam while I have someone grade the exams we are all going outside for your accuracy ninjutsu and taijutsu tests" Iruka said.

The students were called one at a time to throw eight kunai and then eight shuriken. Naruto and Sasuke got 8/8 without trying Sakura got 5/6 which was decent Kiba got 7/6 which was good and Shino got a 6/7 which like Kiba was good. Hinata was a little hesitant but got an 8/6 which surprised some Ino got a 6/5 similar to Sakura Choji got a 7/7 and Shikamaru lazily threw a 6/6 which made Naruto smirk.

"alright next is taijutsu" Iruka said. The goal was to get three hits on Iruka or to not leave the taijutsu circle for four minutes. Naruto Shikamaru Sasuke and Shino just dodged for the time while getting a few good hits. Ino and Sakura barely made the four minutes while Hinata used her byakugan to land three hits on Iruka.

Everyone else either passed or failed easily. "alright class the last portion is ninjutsu you have to use the substitution transformation and clone jutsus to pass and for extra credit you can do any other jutsu you know" Iruka said.

All the clan heirs passed and used one of their clan jutsus while Sakura just did the academy three then came Naruto and Sasukes turn. Naruto and Sasuke both easily used the substitution and transformation but had to use a kage bunshin for the clone jutsu since they had too much chakra to do a simple clone.

Now it was Naruto and Sasukes turn to use a jutsu and Sasuke was first. 'I guess I will do a simple one to show them some fire' Sasuke thought.

"Katon: Dragon fire" Sasuke said as he aim his jutsu at the sky. 'incredible a c-rank elemental jutsu Sasuke is indeed an Uchiha' Iruka thought. Everyone in the class was in awe Sasuke just shot a giant fire jutsu in the sky while Naruto just smirked knowing that wasn't even the tip of Sasukes skill.

"good job Sasuke that was an impressive fire jutsu you receive the bonus points Naruto your up" Iruka said. 'alright let's do this' Naruto thought and then faced a tree and then formed a hand sign but suddenly stooped "what is it Naruto what did you sense?" Sasuke asked knowing Narutos skills.

Naruto then smirked "it seems jiji and the jounin are enjoying watching us with that damn ball of his" Naruto said. Everyone in the hokages office was unmoving "incredible to sense us this far away and know it was me how powerful is your skill though Naruto" Hiruzen said aloud. Many of the jounin just nodded having similar thoughts.

"you know since you're interested in this test jiji I will show you something to remember" Naruto said while everyone but Sasuke and Iruka looked at him like he was funny. Naruto then switched his hand seal to a pray like hand seal.

"I wonder jiji how good was Tobirama-jiji I never met him so you will have to tell me if I measure up to him" Naruto said. 'Naruto you couldn't possibly be doing that are you' Sasuke thought with slight worry since everyone was close to Naruto.

"hokage-sama what is Naruto talking about Tobirama is nindaime-samas name" a jounin said. "when Tsunade was eighteen her and Jiraiya had a son you know him as Minato Namikaze my successor" Hiruzen said and everyone in the room gasped in surprise. "due to their age and the war going on they feared for Minatos safety so they gave him a different last name and put him in konohas orphanage, but when Minato was hokage his secret wife Kushina Uzumaki was pregnant with Minatos son Naruto" Hiruzen said.

Every person in the room was dead silent in surprise "due to his parents Naruto is the son of the fourth hokage and konohas red death Kushina Uzumaki, grandson of Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju and because of Tsunade the great grandson and nephew of the first and second hokages" Hiruzen said.

"that's incredible" a jounin shouted which caused everyone else in the room to start talking. "that actually explains his sensing skill now that I think about it, but I still don't know what he means about measuring up to Tobirama-sensei unless…" but before Hiruzen could finish what he said everyone looked back to the image the crystal ball was displaying when they heard Sasuke shout "everyone back up from Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

Back at the academy everyone suddenly backed away do to Sasukes warning. That is when Naruto smirked and changed hand signs and laid both his hand flat and brought them near his chest. Suddenly in a massive surge water exploded out from around Naruto and surrounded him when they heard him shout Suiton: Water Wall, the water them picked up incredible speed and swirled around Naruto acting as a defense.

After about a minute Naruto released the water Jutsu and the water around him slowed down, but when he released the jutsu the massive amount of water he made dropped down around him. 'amazing he created water from the air just like nindaime-sama' Iruka thought.

'so that was your play I thought you would use the other one I guess not' Sasuke thought. Inside the hokage office everyone was wide eyed and speechless. "anbu summon the council and Naruto and Sasuke jounin stay here" Hiruzen said all he got was a "hai Hokage-sama" from everyone.

"Iruka-sensei can you give Sasuke his headband we have to go see jiji now his anbu are already on the way" Naruto said. Iruka was speechless "uh ya but what about yours?" Iruka asked. Naruto then smirked and pulled out a scroll and unsealed something. Naruto took the object and put it on his face and then turned to Iruka "I've got mine covered sensei" Naruto said.

Iruka looked at Naruto to see that he was wearing a faceplate that covered his forehead and cheeks with the leaf insignia in the middle of it. "right uh here Sasuke the team placements are in a week so be here" Iruka said. Sasuke nodded and took the headband and then followed Naruto to the Hokages office.

"you know that since all the jounin were watching everyone is going to request us for their teams" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded "I kind of figured but I know jiji will put us on the right teams" Naruto said. It was then the anbu jumped in front of them "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze you are requested by the hokage" the anbu said.

"hai hai we were just on our way there" Naruto said as he kept walking. Sasuke chuckled lightly when the anbu just disappeared "come on Naruto lets go no more time should be wasted" Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded and both started hopping on the rooftops to get their faster.

Inside the Hokages office the council had just assembled while the jounin were still talking about what they saw. "what is the meaning of this Sarutobi the anbu said this was an emergency meeting" Danzo said.

"that's because it is Danzo I have called the council here to discuss what I and all the jounin here just witnessed" Hiruzen said. "well what was it?" Danzo asked. Before he could answer there was a loud cough drawing everyone's attention to Naruto and Sasuke who just arrived.

Naruto then walked forward to Danzo and held out his hand for a handshake, Danzo slowly shakes Narutos hand. "I believe that you called this meeting to discuss mine and Sasukes skills correct jiji?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen nodded his head and was about to speak before Naruto held up his hand.

"before we discuss that Hokage-sama I must ask something" Naruto said, Hiruzen allowed him since he was shocked Naruto called him Hokage-sama. Naruto then turned to Danzo "your name was Danzo correct?" Naruto asked. Danzo nodded his head before Naruto looked to Sasuke with a fierce look that Sasuke understood, Naruto basically just said stay cool and be ready for anything.

"I was curious as to how you injured your arm and eye those are two uncommon injuries for shinobi" Naruto said. Before Danzo could speak Naruto continued "I am curious because your arm and eye are not injured so I was curious why your eye is a sharingan and your shoulder is Hashirama-jiji's dna" Naruto said.

While he didn't show it on the outside Danzo was sweating on the inside. "I know you were not here when jiji used his crystal ball because I didn't sense you so I will ask you again why you have Senju and Uchiha dna in your body." Naruto asked.

Everyone was looking between Naruto and Danzo except for Sasuke whose blood was boiling at the idea of someone stealing the sharingan. Naruto suddenly stiffened and held up a hand seal and said "seal" Danzo then screamed and fell to the floor.

"I will be the first to announce this Danzo since no one knows, I am the jinchuriki of the kyuubi so your genjutsu won't work on me also I placed a seal on you that has two purposes one to drain your chakra two is to keep you restrained so I will ask one last time and this time I except an answer" here Naruto walked up to Danzo and removed the bandages around his eye and pulled his arm out from his sleeve.

Danzos eye showed a sharingan while his arm had more wrappings that Naruto removed to show more sharingan on his arm and his shoulder looked like Hashirama's head. "why do you have Senju and Uchiha dna Danzo?" Naruto asked with a cold voice that even slightly scared Hiruzen.

"like I would ever tell you anything" Danzo choked out he then pulled his shirt to the side to show a seal. Narutos eyes narrowed "Sasuke do it" Naruto said, everyone was so focused on Naruto and Danzo they didn't see Sasukes eyes change to a six point star for a second before he closed his eye and it was normal and then Danzo fell over dead the seal on his body vanishing.

"traitorous scum" Naruto said before he threw Danzos body in the air where Sasuke proceeded to burn it with a Katon jutsu. "Naruto what the Fuck just happened!" Hiruzen shouted out. "Danzo was a traitor hokage-sama when I sensed his chakra a noticed it was part Senju and Uchiha so I questioned him about it when he refused to answer I activated the seal I placed on him when we shook hands and finally that seal on Danzos body was a suicide seal its used to destroy one's body so no evidence is left behind but to activate it you have to be alive. That is why I had Sasuke use a genjutsu to interrogate him and then kill him when he was done" Naruto said.

Hiruzen sighed deeply "I'm really too old for this shit" he said. "why don't you try to get ba-chan to take the job then?" Naruto asked. Here Hiruzen looked up " that's actually not a bad idea but back to the reason you came here before you started killing my corrupt council I was curious as to your skill in Suiton jutsu" Hiruzen said.

Naruto shrugged "I don't think it has anything to do with Tobirama-jiji one day when I was practicing my Suiton with Sasuke when I remembered how ba-chan said Tobirama-jiji was able to pull water from the air so I tried it and I was successful so I practiced with the skill until I thought for my current level it was good enough" Naruto said.

"very well that's all I needed you and Sasuke for you may leave now" Hiruzen said. "actually jiji since the clan heads are all here I would like to give them my assessment of their children including civilian council member Haruno" Naruto said. "very well what do you have to say Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"I will start with Hinata first I have noted that she is very kind but also shy which I gather she gets from being degraded" here Naruto turned to Hiashi "if I may be so bold Hyuga-san I don't believe your teaching methods work for Hinata I can tell she understands what it means to be a ninja and will kill when necessary but she is also kind so a kind approach would help her learn better" Naruto said.

"next is Kiba he like all Inuzuka is very loyal and cares about his partner but he has many faults. He is very loud and brash and always tries to prove he is alpha although less so after I kicked his ass a couple times. Again like Inuzukas he is loyal to a fault so if you were in trouble he would have your back" Naruto said.

"that brings me to my point of why I brought them up first Hyuga-san Inuzuka-san with Kiba's loud and energetic attitude and Hinata's shy nature I believe they would make a good couple that would help increase their ninja skills and even each other out" Naruto said.

"your very smart Namikaze-san and I would say you are making big claims if they were not true and you may call me Hiashi, but I would also like your opinion on how to help Hinata since I believe you have an idea" Hiashi said.

Naruto nodded "I do but you all may just call me Naruto, but what I have noticed from when Hinata uses the juken style is that it is to strict for her, Hinata-san is very flexible so the style does not work for her since it is strict and precise I recommend letting her make her own style while encouraging and helping in any way possible. This method would not only boost her confidence but would make her stronger." Naruto said.

Hiashi nodded his head, then Tsume spoke "and what of Kiba-kun Naruto-san" Tsume said. "well Inuzuka-san" "Tsume" "right Tsume-san like I said Kiba believes himself alpha to everyone so in the future he would try and hit on people to show that which would be confused as him being perverted so the best solution is for him to one be shown how he is not always alpha and two to find a shy person much like Hinata who would play into him trying to be dominant over things this would also show Kiba the meaning of protecting what's precious" Naruto said and Tsume nodded her head in thought.

"Naruto-san I am Shibi Aburame I would like your opinion on my son Shino" Shibi said. "well like a normal Aburame he is reserved and very logical and I still haven't discovered if you guys wear the glasses to hide your eyes or if you have sun sensitive eyes. But other than time and skill the only thing I would improve is trying to make him less stoic he could lighten up a bit" Naruto said.

"I am Inoichi Yamanaka and my daughter is Ino" Inoichi said. "well Inoichi-san your daughter has great skill as a kunoichi but her problem is she has fangirl tendencies so in order to fully bloom shall we say, she needs to lose those tendencies, not to mention I wouldn't have to constantly watch my back" Naruto said although mumbling that last part to himself.

"Naruto I am Choza Akimichi and my son is Choji" Choza said. "ah Choji is a very fine person Choza-san but that is also his downfall during spars he never wants to hit his friends even though it is a spar, other than his kind nature which isn't bad he is very strong and I believe he is a very good person" Naruto said.

"I am Mebuki Haruno what of my daughter Sakura" Mebuki asked. "well Sakura has very low chakra levels for someone her age also she is even more of a fangirl then Ino but I have watched her use her chakra and she has very high chakra control so if she broke her fangirl tendencies she would be a very good genjutsu or medic-nin" Naruto said. Mebuki looked slightly down at that but smiled when Naruto gave her some praise and a description of the ninja type she could be.

"troublesome I'm Shikaku Nara my son is Shikamaru" Shikaku said. "well as expected of Nara's Shikamaru is lazy and carefree but I have seen him with Choji and he is very nice to those around him also like most Nara under the lazy he is very smart as shown when he beat me a few times in shogi if I am to be totally honest other then Sasuke I believe Shikamaru would be the only person in our class to even be a challenge" Naruto said and many were surprised by this.

"and of course Mikoto-chan you know Sasuke is the worst possible teammate and best friend" Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke then pushed Naruto lightly "ass" Sasuke said, Naruto then laughed very loudly. "again though if I was honest Sasuke is a very strong ninja and is the only person I would truly fear in going full out in our class, like I said before Shikamaru has a good mind and is good but full out Sasuke is the only one I believe I would have a chance to lose to" Naruto said completely serious.

"very well those observations were very good you two may leave and rest for the week before the team placement" Hiruzen said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded before they left to wait for the end of the week.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Poll open and reviews wanted

"only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile"-Albert Einstein

The week break passed fast for Naruto and Sasuke because they kept themselves occupied. They had rapidly been increasing their skill in kenjutsu under their teacher Yugao Uzuki who just happened to be Sasukes other brother Shisui's girlfriend.

Currently both were walking to the academy waiting for the onslaught of fangirls. "so what do you think the teams will be?" Naruto asked. "well of the ones that will pass probably first response information gathering and support" Sasuke said.

"sounds right well let's find out" Naruto said as he opened the door to the class room and both boys sighed hearing the fangirl screams. Naruto and Sasuke took their normal seat next to Shino, not only was he a nice guy but he kept the fangirls away. Shino nodded to Sasuke and Naruto while they repeated the action.

Just as they finished sitting down Iruka came through the door. Once Iruka was in the front of the class he told them about how proud he was of all of them and that their real careers would begin now. "now then team 1 will be… team 7 under jounin Hatake Kakashi will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno" Iruka said and he would of continued if wasn't for the loud scream.

"I'm stuck with bug boy and dog breath Iruka-sensei this is so unfair" Sakura yelled. "these teams were made by hokage-sama if you want a team change talk to him when were done here" Iruka said. "now then team 8 under jounin Kurenai Yuhi is Sasuke Uchiha" all the girls leaned forward "Naruto Namikaze" all the girls leaned forward more while Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other slightly pale.

'please not a fangirl' Naruto and Sasuke practically shouted in their heads. "and Hinata Hyuga" Iruka said. Then all hell broke loose Naruto and Sasuke high fived after yelling "SAFE!" while all the girls were complaining about not being on Naruto or Sasukes team or unfair how Hinata got both.

Iruka then used his big head jutsu to yell at everyone to be quiet. "now then team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 will be under jounin Asuma Sarutobi with genin Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka" Iruka said.

"oh come on sensei these are the worst teams ever" Ino said. "that's actually quite the opposite Ino team 7 is a support with Shino as long range Kiba as close range Sakura as support and Kakashi-nisan as mid range, my team of team 8 is first response with me and Sasuke as the power house mid range Hinata as close range and detection while Kurenai-sensei is a genjutsu specialist so she is the support" Naruto said.

"and what about my team" Ino practically shouted. "your team is information gathering and the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho formation" Naruto said. With that Ino and Sakura deflated seeing the truth in his words.

"now then your jounin senseis will be here soon so good luck" Iruka said as he left the classroom an few minutes passed before the jounin senseis for teams 1-6 got their genin then Naruto smirked. After the last jounin had left three more walked in and were smiling at the class "team 7" Kakashi said but when Shino Kiba and Sakura stood up he deflated a little.

The jounin were not told their genin so this was a surprise for them to. "team 10" Asuma said, when Ino Choji and Shikamaru stood he nodded his head. "team 8" Kurenai said and when Naruto Sasuke and Hinata stood up a small smile adorned her face.

"team 7 meet on the roof in five minutes" Kakashi said before he disappeared in a swirl of leafs. "team 10 follow me to our training grounds" Asuma said. "team 8 we will also head to our training grounds" Kurenai said with her neutral face back on.

On the roof team 7 was beginning there introductions. "why don't you go first sensei so we know what to do" Sakura said. "very well my name is Hatake Kakashi I have many likes and a few dislikes dreams I have a few and hobbies maybe when your older you will understand" Kakashi said with a eye smile.

'all we learned was his name' Sakura thought. "alright pinky your up" Kakashi said. "my name is Haruno Sakura my likes are Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun my dislikes are Ino pig my dream is to marry Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun and my hobby is reading" Sakura said.

'great a fangirl' Kakashi thought' "alright Inuzuka your up" Kakashi said. "my name is Inuzuka Kiba my likes are my family and a certain girl my dislikes are cats my dream is to have a family and be clan head one day and my hobby is to train and play with Akamaru" Kiba said.

'well ones not to bad' Kakashi thought "alright Aburame" Kakashi said. "my name is Aburame Shino I like collecting and researching bugs I dislike people who needlessly kill bugs my dream is to also be clan head and my hobby is making new friends" Shino said.

'well their not to bad I got two normal people but the fangirl will be a problem' Kakashi thought. "very well meet tomorrow at five in the morning at training ground seven to take your genin exam" Kakashi said. "but Kakashi-sensei we already took our genin test" Sakura said. "oh and I almost forgot don't eat breakfast you will just throw it up" Kakashi said before he left.

"since were a new team I will go first to introduce myself and then you do the same" Asuma said. "my name is Asuma Sarutobi my likes are wind jutsu my father and my nephew my dislikes I don't really have any dreams I haven't really thought about it have a family maybe and my hobby well I don't really have one" Asuma said.

"alright you're up" Asuma said pointing to Choji. "my name is Choji Akimichi I like food my friends and butterflies I dislike people who don't know I'm big boned my dream is to make my dad proud and my hobby is hanging out with my friends" Choji said.

"alright you" Asuma said to Ino. "my name is Ino Yamanaka my likes are flowers and Naruto and Sasuke my dislikes are forehead and my dream is to one day marry and have kids my hobby is managing my family flower store" Ino said.

"and lastly you" Asuma said to Shikamaru. "troublesome my name is Shikamaru Nara I like my friends and shogi my dislikes are troublesome things my dream is to make jounin have a normal wife and two kids a boy and a girl and my hobby is cloud watching" Shikamaru said. "alright team 10 meet here tomorrow at eight in the morning to take your genin exam" Asuma said.

"since we will be a team we should introduce ourselves I will go first then Hinata Sasuke and Naruto last. My name is Kurenai Yuhi my likes are my friends and red wine my dislikes are perverts rapists and a certain orange book my dream I already completed so I guess I will have to get a new one and my hobby is reading romance novels" Kurenai said.

"my name is Hinata Hyuga I like my friends cinnamon buns and a boy my dislikes are how my clan is separated and the caged bird seal my dream is to become clan head and remove the caged bird seal and my hobby is collecting flowers in a press book" Hinata said.

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha my likes are my family and friends my dislike is a certain snake my dream is to one day beat my brothers in a fight and my hobby is training with Naruto" Sasuke said.

"my name is Naruto Namikaze I like my family friends and my summons my dislike is also a certain snake my dream is to one day become Hokage and surpass my dad and jiji's and my hobby is training and sparing with Sasuke" Naruto said.

"very good tomorrow we will report here for your genin test at eight a.m. and if you pass we will take a D-rank mission" Kurenai said. "so there is another exam I figured the academy test was too easy" Naruto said. "yes the academy test is to weed out the ones who don't even deserve to be genin and the final genin exam is give by your jounin but there is a 66% failure rate" Kurenai said.

"I see I guess we will have to do our best tomorrow then" Naruto said with a smirk. "indeed you will but until tomorrow you are free to go" Kurenai said. Everyone nodded and left while Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of leafs and appeared in the hokages office.

"now that your all here lets here your predictions for your teams and what you think of them" Hiruzen said. Asuma stepped forward first "Choji is a kind boy and Shikamaru is your typical Nara and Ino is a bit of a fangirl but I believe they have what it takes and will pass" Asuma said.

Hiruzen nodded his head and motioned for Kakashi to go "well Shino and Kiba appear to be normal and will probably work well but Sakura is a major fangirl so I have high hopes but am unsure if my team will pass" Kakashi said.

"I haven't seen much of their skill but from what I have I know Naruto and Sasuke work well together and I doubt they would leave a teammate behind so I have absolute faith my team will pass" Kurenai said.

"very well you may all leave to prepare for tomorrow I wish you luck" Hiruzen said. "on second thought Kurenai stay a moment" Hiruzen said. Everyone nodded and left except Kurenai "like you Kurenai I have not seen much of their skill and have only heard their tales but I could tell they left much out the only thing I can say is no matter what do not underestimate them just because they are genin" Hiruzen said with a serious face.

"I agree Hokage-sama I will take my leave now" Kurenai said before she left. 'now how will I convince Tsunade to take over' Hiruzen thought before chuckling madly at his plan.

The morning came quick for Naruto as he appeared in training ground eight at 7:50 a.m. "morning sensei" Naruto said. Kurenai then jumped down from the tree she was in. a few minutes later Sasuke and Hinata had appeared so Kurenai began her plan.

"now that your all here team eight your test will be two parts first you will have to find me after I disappear second you will have to take one of these bells from me" Kurenai said holding up two bells and then tying them to her waist.

"I see so that's why there is a 66% failure rate at least one student is bound to fail right sensei" Naruto said but before she said anything Kurenai disappeared into sakura petals "I guess the test has begun" Sasuke said. Both he and Naruto then turned to Hinata.

"Hinata I know that there has never been a two man genin team so I think we need to work together to beat sensei" Naruto said. "hai I will do my best Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun" Hinata said. "alright let's start" Naruto said then raised his hand into a hand seal.

"where is she Naruto" Sasuke asked. "she is a little off to the right side of the training ground but she has surrounded herself in genjutsu, Hinata I'm immune to genjutsu and Sasuke has his sharingan to break them so activate your byakugan and watch for them so you don't fall into one ok" Naruto said.

"hai Naruto, byakugan" Hinata said. "alright lets go so we can begin the second part" Naruto said. On the way to the place Kurenai was hiding Naruto moved next to Hinata "Hinata since me and Sasuke don't know your skills as well as we know each other's I believe the best chance to beat sensei is if you go in first and me and Sasuke support and cover you" Naruto said.

"that sounds like a good plan Naruto-kun I will do my best" Hinata said. Naruto then nodded his head and stopped on a tree and put his hand towards the one in front of him "kai" Naruto said. Then Kurenai shimmered into existence "found you sensei" Naruto said with a smile.

"I honestly thought that would take longer but I guess not but you still have to get the bells" Kurenai said. "right go Hinata" Naruto said and with that Hinata charged forward using her juken to try and hit their sensei.

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for an opening to help Hinata and Naruto saw his chance when Kurenai had to bend back to avoid a juken. Naruto then threw a few shuriken while charging Kurenai. Kurenai quickly substituted with a log not being able to dodge but then had to jump to the side as a fireball came from above her.

When she looked at her students she saw Sasuke with his hand next to his mouth along with Naruto. "Katon: Phoenix Flower jutsu" Sasuke said shooting multiple balls of fire out which quickly grew in size and intensity when hit by narutos Futon: Wind Bullets.

Kurenai quickly dodged as fast as she could but a few still hit her she then noticed Hinata charging again while Sasuke did more hand seals and Naruto had his hands on the ground. When Hinata charged forward Kurenai quickly dodged and knocked Hinata out with a chop to the neck she didn't want to be so brutal to Hinata but she had to put her focus onto Naruto and Sasuke.

Just then Sasuke shouted "Katon: Fireball jutsu" and fired the fireball at her she was able to dodge but when she looked to where Sasuke was, he was gone but she quickly looked to Naruto when he shouted "Doton: Swamp of the Underworld" Naruto said then Kurenai was surround by a dark red swamp and was sinking.

'damn it they lured me here on purpose' Kurenai thought. Sasuke then appeared in the air above her but had a conscious Hinata holding his hand Sasuke then spun a few times before he hurled Hinata at Kurenai. 'they had me beaten the whole time' Kurenai thought before she passed out because Hinata hit a tenketsu in her neck making her pass out.

Naruto then cancelled his jutsu and ran up to his sensei. Naruto then ran a diagnostic jutsu on her and noted she was perfectly fine. "alright Sasuke I will grab sensei lets head to jiji's office" Naruto said. Sasuke and Hinata nodded and started walking to the hokages office while Naruto picked Kurenai up bridal style and walked with his team to the hokages office.

"this is strange I expected you to be the last to arrive Kakashi but you're here and Kurenai is running behind" Hiruzen said. Kakashi looked sheepish and was about to say something before his door was kicked open by Naruto with Kurenai still in his arms.

"Naruto what happened is Kurenai ok" Hiruzen said thinking they were attacked. "relax jiji she is fine we came here to tell you about our test and then I need senseis address so I can take her home she will still be out for a couple hours" Naruto said.

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke then began giving their report of what happened and how Kurenai was beat. It was then Sarutobi fully took in Kurenais state and saw she had multiple scrapes a few burns and her clothes were covered in dirt.

"so jiji can I get sensei's address so I can put her down" Naruto said. Hiruzen nodded his head and gave Naruto a piece of paper with Kurenai's address, Naruto then took off with Kurenai to her house so he could let her rest.

When naruto got to where Kurenai lived it was a simple apartment with all the essentials. Naruto then placed Kurenai down on her bead. 'I should probably heal sensei then leave a note' naruto thought. Narutos hands then glowed a purple color and when he placed his hands on Kurenai's injuries they instantly closed up without so much as a mark left. when Naruto finished healing Kurenai he wrote a quick note and placed it on the table near her bed.

Naruto left Kurenai's apartment while heading to find Sasuke and Hinata and let them know they would be meeting tomorrow at training ground eight at nine a.m. because that's what he wrote in the note to Kurenai.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them"- William Shakespeare

Poll up on profile needed to continue so please vote and reviews still wanted so please review.

When Kurenai woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was in her home. 'how did I get here the last thing I remember is my test' Kurenai thought. She then noticed the bandages around her. 'someone healed me' Kurenai thought she then removed the bandages to notice not a mark on her. 'whoever healed me certainly knew what they were doing, but that doesn't explain how I got here' Kurenai thought.

Just as she was about to get up she noticed a piece of paper on her night stand. She picked up the letter and quickly read it.

Kurenai-sensei

You were completely out of it when I brought you home and set you down so I wrote this note to let you know what happened. After Hinata accidently knocked you out we reported to the Hokage then I took you home. When I set you down I noticed the cuts and burn scuffs so I healed you I hope you don't mind. When you wake up you should report to jiji and tell him if we passed or not and I will tell Hinata and Sasuke to meet at the training ground at nine see you then sensei.

-Naruto

Kurenai then looked at herself and noticed she was still in the same dirty outfit from yesterday. 'well at least he's not a pervert' Kurenai thought. "well if I have to report to the hokage and meet my team by nine I better get going" Kurenai said.

Hiruzen was sitting in his office like yesterday and waiting for Kurenai he would have passed or failed the teams yesterday but Kurenai wasn't available so it was pushed to today. Kakashi and Asuma were also there because they couldn't give their report without Kurenai being present.

Before their thoughts could drift anymore Kurenai walked in. "good morning Hokage-sama" Kurenai said. "good morning Kurenai now that everyone is here Kakashi you can begin your report first" Hiruzen said. "ok well my team of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno passed" Kakashi said.

"ok now explain how and their skills you noticed" Hiruzen said. "right well at first I told them to get my bells and they all separated and I quickly beat them all and tied Sakura to a training stump gave Kiba and Shino food and told them to not give Sakura any. After I left Shino talked to Sakura and Kiba and said that he believed they needed to work together to even get one bell and then he and Kiba gave Sakura food so she wouldn't lag. At that point I came in and told them that they passed. As for skill Shino proved to be the brains while Sakura is currently useless until I break her fangirl and Kiba shows great skill but is to brash" Kakashi said.

"very well you next Asuma" Hiruzen said. "very well my team of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi passed I told them that to pass they had to capture me or draw blood. With a well thought up plan from Shikamaru they lured me into a trap where Shikamaru used his shadow to capture me. Their skills are high for genin but each has flaws, Shikamaru has no motivator to train at all, Ino only works well because her family stresses it because she is also a fangirl, and Choji is to nice during spars he doesn't want to hurt a teammate so he pulls punches" Asuma said.

"good good and finally you Kurenai I would like to know what happened you looked like you went through a small war" Hiruzen said. "well I told my team their test was two part one was to find me after I hid behind a bunch of genjutsu and the second part I borrowed from Kakashi that they had to get one of two bells to pass. The second I left they immediately saw through me trying to break them up so Naruto and Sasuke had Hinata work with them. They passed through all my genjutsu with no effort as if it wasn't a challenge then is where my state came into play. Naruto and Sasuke knowing they didn't know much of Hinata's skill sent her in with them as her back up. Hinata then engaged me in taijutsu were I dodged or blocked her hits until Naruto and Sasuke jumped in. after that they used a fast plan to lure me to one spot were Naruto caught me in a earth jutsu and Sasuke then threw Hinata at me who hit a tenketsu in my neck which is why I was knocked out" Kurenai said.

"as for their skills, Naruto and Sasuke I would place as low to mid chunin easily they were fast had a great plan and used multiple jutsu without even breathing heavy, next is Hinata I would place her skill at high genin but her shy nature makes her not want to fight so she doesn't us all her skill" Kurenai finished.

"man sounds like they really put you through the ringer Kurenai" Kakashi laughed. "I tried to not underestimate them like Hokage-sama said but they still beat me and if you think it's so funny let's bring all our teams together and have them fight the person whose team wins gets to choose where the teams will eat and the losers have to pay" Kurenai said.

"oh you're so on Kurenai your training field my team will be there soon" Kakashi said. "I have to agree with Kakashi on this one Kurenai prepare to lose" Asuma said. "cocky bastards they don't know how bad they are going to lose" Kurenai said to herself before leaving to go inform her team.

When Kurenai got to her team training ground she had to actually try and stop herself from having a nose bleed. Naruto and Sasuke were shirtless showing their muscled chests and developed arms. 'how do they have eight pack abs their only 13 but my kami is that sexy' Kurenai thought before shaking her head. 'keep it together Kurenai' she thought to herself.

"team 8" Kurenai said stopping the spar. Naruto and Sasuke noticed her so they put on their shirts and ran up with Hinata who wasn't able to stop her nose bleed and stood in front of Kurenai. "you are an official team, but before we take a mission we are having a spar with teams 7 and 10 to determine who has to pay for team lunches" Kurenai said.

"alright I'm up for a spar even though it won't last long" Naruto said. "just because their our class mates doesn't mean you underestimate them Naruto" Sasuke said. "I'm not underestimating them I just know our current skill level and theirs and we will beat them" Naruto said.

Before Sasuke could say anything Kakashi and Asuma appeared with their teams. "alright let's do this" Naruto said as he took his shirt off again and placed it on a tree. Hinata seeing it before managed to just have a small nose bleed while Sakura and Ino were blown back by their nose bleeds.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing" Kurenai shouted with a single drop of blood coming out of her nose. "well this is a spar so I didn't want to ruin my shirt I spar all the time like this when me and Sasuke spar, what's wrong sensei" Naruto said in an innocent voice.

Before she could say anything though Sasuke took his shirt off also to spar. "Naruto is right this is how we always spar let's just get this challenge over with" Sasuke said. All the teams then went to separate parts of the training ground to get ready.

Hinata standing right next to a shirtless Naruto and Sasuke was trying to not pass out while Sakura and Ino were still trying to stop their nose bleeds. The three senseis then walked into the middle of the three teams and Kakashi raised his hand "begin" he shouted when he brought his hand down.

Naruto and Sasuke then disappeared in blurs only for each to appear behind Sakura and Ino and chop them in the neck they then grabbed the girl and disappeared again. Naruto and sasuke appeared next to the senseis and set down the two girls.

Seeing what just happened Shino Shikamaru Kiba and Choji moved next to each other showing they needed the help. "Kakashi-nisan why did you agree to this bet I thought you would have thought smarter" Naruto said. Kakashi just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"well Sasuke let's get a little serious" Naruto said. Naruto and Sasuke then stood apart from each other and then faced each other. "Hinata use your byakugan so you can see and go after Shikamaru take him out" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan waiting for whatever Naruto and Sasuke were going to do.

Naruto and Sasuke then began hand seals at a fast pace. Katon: Fireball jutsu, Suiton: Water wall Naruto and Sasuke said aiming the two attacks at each other where they met and made a bunch of steam. 'so that was their move man I am so fucked what was I thinking I forgot her team was Naruto and Sasuke' Kakashi thought.

'these two shouldn't be genin but this is exactly like Kurenai said, fast strong and not even breaking a sweat at high level jutsu usage, what did I agree to' Asuma thought. As soon as the steam covered the area Naruto and Sasuke made their move, Naruto moved to Choji and started a taijutsu match which quickly ended with a chop to Chojis neck.

Meanwhile Sasuke had done the same to Kiba as the steam started to clear they saw Hinata still fighting Shikamaru in taijutsu while Naruto and Sasuke were headed to Shino. Shino suddenly called his bugs forward to make a wall but Sasuke stopped. Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Sasuke shouted burning a hole in the bugs for Naruto.

Naruto then got in close to Shino and placed a hand on him Doton: Weighted Boulder jutsu Naruto whispered. Shino then suddenly fell to the ground, at that moment Hinata hit a point on Shikamarus arm. "it's over Shikamaru everyone is incapacitated and you can't make hand signs" Naruto said.

Shikamaru nodded his head and sat down in defeat. Naruto and Sasuke then moved all the others to Shikamaru's position and laid them on their backs. "alright you can check them now Naruto" Sasuke said.

Naruto first took out smelling salts and waved it in front of Sakura Ino Kiba and Choji. Once they were up Naruto moved to Shino and placed his hand on him to dispel the jutsu letting Shino move. Lastly he went to Shikamaru and overloaded the tenketsu Hinata hit with chakra to reopen it properly.

Sasuke then walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on Narutos back and held it there for a few seconds before removing it. "well that was a good warm up wasn't it Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "you wish Naruto" Sasuke said.

"I knew you were serious when you said they beat you but to think their teamwork is this flawless although I do have a few questions for them" Asuma said. "I have some questions also lets get some answers" Kakashi said.

Once they were standing next to them they were about to ask their questions before Naruto beat them to it. "Kakashi-nisan how are you eyes doing any side effects?" Naruto asked. "no they have had no negative affects only all the positives like we thought" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi what is Naruto talking about what happened to your eyes?" Kurenai asked before she gasped realizing it. Kakashi had his headband up not slanted showing both his eyes and both were his normal eye color there was no sharingan in his left eye.

"kakashi what happened your sharingan is gone" Kurenai said. Kakashi chuckled "it's not gone that's what Naruto was asking; about a week ago Naruto examined my eye to see how it was implanted. When he finished he told me that Rin had coded it to my dna so that's why I was even able to use it. What Naruto did with the Uchihas permission was to recode the sharingan to me specifically then spread it through my body. What that means is that the sharingan is now part of me so I won't be so worn out after using it and I can turn It on and off but a side effect we were not expecting was for it to duplicate" Kakashi said.

"duplicate what do you mean duplicate?" Kurenai asked. "I can answer that one you see the original plan was just to make it so Kakashi-nisan wouldn't strain himself while using the eye but the duplicate incident happened. What that means is that while the sharingan was adapting to his body it copied itself in his other eye so Kakashi-nisan has a sharingan in both eyes. We did extensive testing though to make sure their wouldn't be side effects. Also Kakashi-nisan the test is finished we examined your blood and it's the same so even though the sharingan is adapted to your body even if you have children it will not pass on its still an Uchiha bloodline" Naruto said.

"well that's good Naruto now we have a few questions" Kakashi said."I will answer them to my best ability, so what are your questions?" naruto asked. "what are your skills and what I mean by that is that you have shown kenjutsu ninjutsu taijutsu and fuinjutsu but what else can you do and to what extent?" kakashi asked.

"well I can als-"Naruto started but stopped mid sentence and placed his hand on the ground. "what can I do for you cat-sensei" Naruto said and when he did a anbu with long purple hair jumped down. "everyone here has been called to the hokages office for a meeting" the cat masked anbu said.

"man what does jiji want now I never get a break from these meetings" Naruto said. "very well we will be there soon sensei tell jiji we are on the way" Naruto said. The anbu nodded "just don't forget you and sasuke still have training today" the cat anbu said before disappearing.

"right well lets go better not keep jiji waiting" naruto said. All the teams then got up and headed to the hokages office for this meeting they were called for.

When the teams entered the office they saw that the council had come and that Jiraiya and Tsunade were arguing with Sarutobi. "ero-jiji why are you and ba-chan arguing with jiji?" Naruto asked. But when he did everyone just stiffened except Naruto Sasuke Jiraiya Tsunade and Hiruzen.

'oh man Naruto you are so dead you just called the hokage Tsunade and Jiraiya old I feel bad for you' Kakashi thought. 'how will you react dad let alone Tsunade-sama' Asuma thought. 'if you live Naruto I am drilling manners into your head' Kurenai thought.

But all were surprised when Naruto wasn't dead and even more when Tsunade approached him and chuckled before picking Naruto up and placing him on her shoulders. "why are you here Naru-chan I thought you were with your team" Tsunade said. Here everyone almost had a heart attack that didn't know of naruto and Tsunades relationship.

"well I was ba-chan but then jiji called all the teams to this meeting, but anyway what were you and ero-jiji arguing with jiji about?" Naruto asked again. "well you see Naruto other than who you have told no one knows of your heritage so we were discussing if we should reveal your heritage" Hiruzen said.

"well if that's all why were you arguing ba-chan?" Naruto asked. "think about it Naru-chan if we tell everyone you will practically be beating away women with a stick and not to mention all the marriage proposals we will get" Tsunade said.

"we have gone over this ba-chan I know who I am and I am strong because I trained hard and earned it not just because of my name" Naruto said. "excuse me hokage-sama I know that being related to Minato-sensei is big because he was the yondaime but I don't think it could be as bad as you say if you revealed his heritage" Kakashi said.

"I think you are forgetting who you are talking about Kakashi, because of Narutos heritage he is the clan heir to three clans" Hiruzen said. At this everyone who didn't know was frozen before Asuma was the one to break the silence. "I don't understand what are you talking about dad" Asuma said.

"sigh, why do you think Naruto is acting the way he is with Tsunade-chan let alone that she allowed him to call her that" here Hiruzen took a breath "Tsunade is Narutos grandmother, Narutos full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju son of Minato Namikaze yondaime hokage and Kushina Uzumaki konohas crimson goddess grandson of Tsunade and Jiraiya Senju of the Sannin and great great grandson and great great grand nephew of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju the shodaime and nindaime hokages" Hiruzen said.

Everyone was trying to make their minds work. "so yes Asuma it would be as bad as Tsunade-chan said" Hiruzen said. "this is ultimately your decision though Naruto what do you say" Hiruzen said. "well I will let you reveal my name but I want to meet Tenzo first" Naruto said.

Everyone looked at Naruto for different reasons either wondering who Tenzo is or why Naruto wanted to meet them. "why do you want to meet Tenzo Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked. "well I want to see if I can help him or if he can help me" Naruto said. "please explain naruto-kun I don't understand" Hiruzen said.

"well jiji I'm Senju in more than just name" Naruto said before he clasped his hands together and all around Naruto trees started growing. "M-M-MOKUTON BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE ONLY SENSEI HAD MOKUTON" Hiruzen said.

Everyone else was to stunned to say anything except Jiraiya Sasuke and Tsunade. "I can explain that one sensei you see I believe that bloodlines have a pattern they start with one holder like jiji and then they go extinct for a while in their blood because its dormant you see jiji had the bloodline gene for mokuton so he could use it but the gene then became dormant. As it was dormant it was adapting to Senju blood which is why it skipped my mom why it skipped me and then why it skipped Minato because the gene hadn't stabilized" Tsunade said.

"after we did some tests when Naruto first discovered it we believe it stabilized with him so Naruto should be able to pass it on to his children" Tsunade finished. "well then I think I have almost had a heart attack so Naruto before there is any more surprises let me know but not today this meeting was solely about your heritage so I will have Tenzo meet you and we will reveal your heritage later this week, but because you are the last member of a clan I believe I have to tell you about the cra" Hiruzen said.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Poll closed story has evolved to a Naruto x Kurenai x Yugito, but that is it the story wont go beyond those three and as always please review.

"Most great people have attained their greatest success just one step behind their greatest failure"-Napoleon Hill

"Sensei you can't be serious the cra is not necessary" Tsunade said. "Even if he chooses not to follow it I still have to inform him about it and that he can but doesn't have to follow it" Hiruzen said. "You guys are confusing me please tell me what's going on and what's this cra thing?" Naruto asked.

"the cra was a law established by the nindaime that if a clan was dying out and there was at least one member with a useful bloodline or if the clan was prominent this law could be put in place allowing the person to take multiple husbands or wife's to repopulate the clan which is why its normally activated for males in situations like yours Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said.

"Ok hold on so let me get this right because I'm the last member of a clan you want me to take multiple wife's to make my clan grow faster" Naruto said. "yes that is what is going on Naruto but like I said to Tsunade just because you are under the law doesn't mean you have to follow it, while the law is in place for you it is optional for you if you want to take one woman or multiple women" Hiruzen said.

"Ok well I'm going to leave and think this over and I will keep in mind what you said" Naruto said. Naruto then left the office to go think leaving Tsunade and Hiruzen arguing. Naruto was heading to his team training ground so he could think this over or just train to forget it.

When Naruto arrived at the training ground he saw his team there training. "Hey guys are we going to take a mission today?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked over to him "ah yes Naruto we were just about to go looking for you, we figured you had finished your secret meeting with the Hokage by now" Kurenai said.

"We just finished so I came here to train so are we going to take a mission sensei?" Naruto asked. "Yes I am taking all of you on what is known as the bane of all genin D-rank missions" Kurenai said. "What could be so bad about a mission?" Naruto asked. "You will see soon" Kurenai said.

Kurenai and her team then headed towards the Hokage office to receive their mission. When they got to the office the hokage along with a chunin were sitting behind a desk handing out scrolls to other shinobis.

"hokage-sama we have come here for a mission" Kurenai said. "I see well a good first mission is always catching Tora" Hiruzen said with a chuckle. Kurenai looked slightly pale before accepting the mission and turning to her team. "Alright team 8 our mission is to capture Tora the demon cat" Kurenai said.

"Catching a cat how is this a mission jiji, I thought we would do stuff like guard famous people and save princesses and stuff" Naruto said. Hiruzen chuckled "well while those missions do happen sometimes you are a brand new team so you get D-rank missions, I will explain the mission chart to you Naruto" Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen then pointed to a chart on the wall. "D-rank missions are assigned to new genin so they can train and get experience, C-rank missions are given to experienced genin and low level chunin, B-rank missions are given to elite chunin and low level jounin, A-rank missions are given to mid jounin, and S-rank missions are given to elite jounin and anbu" Hiruzen said.

"Fine I understand but we won't be doing D-ranks forever" Naruto said. "Naruto is right team we won't be doing these forever but in the mean time we do have a mission so let's go and do it so we can get another mission so that we will get the minimum done faster so we can get a C-rank" Kurenai said.

Kurenai and her team then left to go find and capture Tora the demon cat. The team had been looking all over the forest for Tora when they came upon the cat. "Target in sight" Naruto said. "This is Raven 5m to target" Sasuke said. "This is Lavender 10m to Target" Hinata said. "This is Maelstrom 2m to target" Naruto said.

"Ok team GO" Kurenai said. The team then jumped forward and Naruto captured Tora in his arms and the cat started struggling until Naruto loosened his hold and started petting it at which point it curled into him and purred. "That's not possible that cat hates everyone" Kurenai mumbled.

"Well let's just say Naruto has experience when it comes to calming cats" Sasuke snickered. Naruto blushed heavily before a smirk came to his face "oh well is my experience with cats anything like your experience with massages" Naruto said and busted out laughing when Sasuke blushed.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke said. Once the two were done messing with each other the team headed to the hokages office to turn in Tora and the mission. Once in the office Naruto understood why the cat ran away his owner was squeezing him to death.

'Oh man I'm probably going to hear it for this later' Naruto thought. "Excuse me miss but I think I can help you so that Tora doesn't run away again" Naruto said causing the women to stop squeezing Tora. "Really how would you do that" She said. Naruto then walked up to the lady 'oh boy here it goes' "well I think Tora runs because you don't pet him right, if you pet him like this" Naruto said before showing the lady how to pet the cat making Tora purr "see if you pet Tora like this and don't squeeze him he shouldn't run away" Naruto said.

"Oh thank you so much young man" the lady said before she paid for the mission and left. Naruto turned around and noticed Hiruzen Kurenai and the chunin handing out scrolls looking at him with bulging eyes. "Naruto do you have any idea who that was you just talked to?" Hiruzen asked. "No why jiji" naruto said. "Naruto she is the only reason we keep accepting that mission she is the fire daimyo's wife" Hiruzen said.

Naruto paled slightly "but" here Naruto brightened a little "I guess now that she is not killing Tora and he's not running away it means we won't have to see her but this is good because you were nice when talking to her so there won't be any repercussions" Hiruzen said. "Well that's always good, Kurenai-sensei said we were going to do another mission though so I guess we need another D-rank" naruto said.

"Sure your mission will be pulling weeds out of a yard" Hiruzen said. "ok team you heard Hokage-sama lets go do this mission so we can get some training in" Kurenai said. Team 8 then headed off to do their mission.

The rest of the month went by relatively the same with team 8 doing missions and then training and practicing their skills as a team. Today though Kurenai had a surprise for her team that would brighten their day. "Alright team lets go get our mission" Kurenai said. Naruto and Sasuke grumbled slightly tired of D-ranks.

Once inside the office they approached the desk to receive their mission. "Ah hello team 8 I take it you are here for you mission" Hiruzen said. "Hai Hokage-sama" Kurenai said. "Very well let's see for D-ranks we have cleaning the river near training ground 20, pulling weeds, cleaning the Inu-"Hiruzen said before Kurenai spoke.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but my team has done enough D-ranks to receive a C-rank and I believe they are ready so I am requesting a C-rank" Kurenai said. Here Naruto and Sasuke perked up. "I see very well this one just came in from wave country, your mission will be to protect a bridge builder on his way to wave and as he builds his bridge; please send Tazuna in" Hiruzen said.

The door to the side opened and an old man who reeked of alcohol stepped out. "These are the brats that are going to guard me their just a bunch of kids, but at least the sensei is hot" Tazuna said. Naruto Sasuke and Kurenai all narrowed their eyes before Naruto and Sasuke vanished before reappearing behind Tazuna.

Naruto had drawn his blade and had it against Tazunas neck and Sasuke had a kunai pointing at Tazunas manhood. "It's a good day for you Tazuna-san, because you are our client I can't hurt you but that doesn't mean I can't scare you. Not only is our team enough to guard you from whatever comes our way, but you shouldn't disrespect our sensei. Next time I won't give a warning and our mission only said to get you to wave alive it never said anything about missing a piece or two" Naruto said.

Naruto then slowly removed his blade from Tazunas throat and put it on his back. "Sensei what gate are we leaving through and in how much time?" Naruto asked. "We leave in one hour through the north gate pack for a two week trip" Kurenai said.

"Ok sensei, Sasuke lets go I have something to give you since we are going on a C-rank" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded before leaving with Naruto. The one hour passed fast for Kurenai and she was now just waiting at the gate for her team.

Hinata was the first to arrive after Kurenai, then the client Tazuna. After another minute Naruto and Sasuke arrived but both were wearing different clothes and had different gear. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with mesh underneath and dark blue pants and he had one arm sleeve completely colored silver much like Kurenais red sleeve and he had a sword in a sheath on his side.

Naruto had changed into a dark blue shirt and top but he had bands holding down the ankles wrist and elbows on the clothes so he was still very mobile but the clothes were also tight as to not allow enemies anything to grab onto and he also had a new sword with him. While his massive sword was still on his back he now had a new katana on his side much like Sasukes sword.

"Sorry we are a little late sensei we are ready to leave" Naruto said. "ok team 8 we will move out in a defensive formation, Hinata you are in front of Tazuna use your byakugan every five minutes or so. Naruto you and Sasuke will take Tazunas sides, also Naruto keep your sensory up. Finally I will take the back" Kurenai said.

With their formation set team 8 set out.

Team 8 had been walking at civilian speeds for about an hour now when Naruto turned his head to the side and saw a puddle. 'Huh that's a weak hiding spot, better tell Sasuke and sensei' Naruto thought. Naruto then clapped his hands together making Tazuna jump and everyone else look at him Naruto then made a few discreet hand signs, then yawned.

"Man we have been walking forever how far away is this place old man?" Naruto asked. "Well at this pace only a few more hours and we should reach wave country after that it's another hour walk to my house" Tazuna said.

As Tazuna finished talking team 8 had just passed the water puddle when two ninja jumped out of the puddle and wrapped a chain around Kurenai and then pulled tearing Kurenai into pieces. "One down four to go" one of the ninja said.

The two ninja then turned their focus to Tazuna and charged him but Hinata took out a kunai and got into a defensive stance, only for Sasuke to get in front of here and activate his sharingan. Before either ninja could try to charge threw them, Naruto appeared in front of the ninja and grabbed the hand of each ninja that had the gauntlet attached and bent their arms at odd angles making a sickening crunch and making the ninja cry out in pain before Naruto knocked them out.

"Sensei you can come out" Naruto said. Just them Kurenai came out from the trees revealing that what was shredded was a log. "well done Hinata and Sasuke you immediately guarded the client and Naruto you did excellent with dealing with them but you should look at that cut their gauntlets were poisoned" Kurenai said.

"Don't worry about that sensei keep going with Tazuna I am going to interrogate these two then catch up" Naruto said. "Are you sure about that Naruto I think I can get the information" Kurenai said. "no stay with Tazuna, their maybe more ninja and as a jounin you are more capable of protecting Tazuna also ero-jiji taught me how to interrogate people for information since it is part of handling a spy network" Naruto said.

"very well your point is accurate just don't take too long next time if we are attacked again it will be a stronger ninja and we have a better chance against a stronger enemy with all four of us" Kurenai said. Naruto nodded before he took the two chunin ninja and went into the forest.

As soon as Kurenai started leaving with Tazuna and her team she could have sworn she heard laughing coming from where Naruto went into the forest. Shaking it off for now Kurenai promised herself she would ask about it later.

'Oh man this isn't good I better catch up to sensei' naruto thought. Naruto quickly sped off to his team and quickly caught up to them in a few minutes. "Sensei put your guard up" Naruto said the second he saw his team. "Naruto calm down what's going on" Kurenai said.

" those two were just scouts and expendable they were sent to spy on us to take in our numbers then try to take out as many of us as possible they also told me that a man named Gato hired more missing nin then just them to kill Tazuna" Naruto said.

Kurenai was quiet taking in the information before turning to Tazuna "speak now" Kurenai said in a serious voice. Tazuna then spilled everything about how this Gato came in and took over the whole town and of all the crimes he had committed and then why Gato wanted him dead.

"I see that is indeed a problem and a noble cause on your part but this mission has escalated and is no longer a C-rank we are not classified for this" Kurenai said. "I already sent out for reinforcements when I heard that multiple missing nin were hired by Gato but after hearing Tazunas story I only want to help more I won't drop this mission" Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto on this there is no way I will leave Tazuna alone now that I know what's going on" Sasuke said. "I agree with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun we can't leave Tazuna alone and you heard Naruto-kun he sent for reinforcements we can do this" Hinata said without a stutter.

"Very well since all three of you agree and since naruto did send for reinforcements we will continue this mission but be aware that next they will send a jounin someone of my caliber so be ready for anything and pay extra attention to everything" Kurenai said.

Team 8 then continued on their way to wave unaware of the fast approaching danger. The team had been walking for a few more hours before they reached a water zone where a boat was waiting. "Tazuna hurry we can't stay here much longer" the boat man said.

Teams 8 quickly got on the boat and were sitting quietly on the boat when they approached a giant bridge. "Wow that bridge is huge is that the bridge you are working on old man?" Naruto asked. "Yes it is when I'm done it will connect the main land to fire country allowing us to be free of Gato and his tyranny" Tazuna said.

After that the rest of the boat ride was silent until they reached shore. Team 8 quickly exited the boat before Tazuna turned around. "How much do I owe you for the ride?" Tazuna asked. "Just finish the bridge Tazuna and I will consider it payment enough" the boat driver said before turning on the engine and leaving.

Team 8 was walking for a bit before Naruto flung a kunai at a nearby tree. "Come out I know you are there, I can sense your chakra that's the only reason I even noticed you to be honest" Naruto said, but decided to be quiet about the second signature he sensed incase it was friendly and didn't want to blow their cover.

"Hahaha I like you brat you seem to have good skills that will make killing you all the more enjoyable" a voice said from seemingly everywhere. "You have to come out if you want to kill me and also killing me will be a lot harder than you think" Naruto said.

"We will see about that brat" the voice replied from everywhere again. Suddenly though Naruto heard a sound before his eyes widened at what he was hearing. "Get down" Naruto shouted before he looked to the side and saw the blade coming straight for his neck.

Acting quickly because he didn't have enough time to dodge Naruto ran chakra into his arm to brace it before he grabbed the blade out of the air by the handle before his eyes widened. 'this blade is huge you would have to be strong to wield it let alone throw it but what frightens me is what this blade is' naruto thought before he threw the blade at a tree where it embedded itself in the tree before a man appeared standing on it.

"I was right you do have skills brat you stopped my blade that's impressive" the now revealed man said. "Zabuza Momochi A-rank missing ninja form Kirigakure former member of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist wanted for staging a coup against current Mizukage Yagura" Naruto said.

"I see you are very knowledgeable as well but you will only interest me when you are placed in my bingo book like your sensei, Kurenai Yuhi genjutsu mistress of the leaf and A-ranked ninja in the bingo book" Zabuza said.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

New poll up for chunin exams since they are fast approaching and as usual please review or comment I love the criticism good or bad.

"A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool."-William Shakespeare

"You talk bold for someone I don't like Zabuza, you attempted to kill someone who was very precious to me and for that I can't forgive you." Naruto said. "You talk brash for someone I don't even know and the only person that I tried to kill and fail was the Yondaime Mizukage." Zabuza said.

"You may not know me but you tried to harm Yagura-nisan so for that we will take you down." Naruto said. "You have a lot of words let's see you back them up." Zabuza said. "Naruto Sasuke Hinata protect Tazuna, Zabuza is not a person you can fight yet I will handle him 'if I can.'" Kurenai said.

The team nodded in understanding even if hesitantly since Naruto and Sasuke wanted to help. "Very brave but also foolish to think you can take me on all by yourself Miss Yuhi." Zabuza said.

"True I may have a better chance of beating you if I work with my team but then you would just charge the bridge builder and we would fail our mission." Kurenai said. At hearing this Zabuza smirked "what makes you think I haven't already gone to attack the bridge builder?" Zabuza asked sarcastically.

Kurenais eyes widened in shock before she charged forward and stabbed the Zabuza in front of her with a kunai only for water to leak from the wound. 'Shit **mizu bunshin**' Kurenai thought before looking at her team only to see Zabuza in the middle of them ready to cleave them in half.

Naruto suddenly smirked though "I didn't think I would get to join the fun yet but all these **mizu bunshin **will get boring if that's all I get to fight." Naruto said. Kurenai would have asked what he meant if she didn't see that Naruto had his Buster sword impaled in Zabuza but like the one she killed it was leaking water.

"Obviously since you are from Kiri it would be normal for you to have a water affinity and you are a jounin so that means you are skilled with water but I wonder how good are you really Zabuza." Naruto said looking right behind Kurenai.

'Behind me shit move.' Kurenai thought but not fast enough. Zabuza appeared behind Kurenai and kicked her over to a large body of water. 'The waters heavy this isn't good.' Kurenai thought. And true to her thoughts not a moment later Zabuza appeared behind her going through hand seals before he stopped and held his hands towards her.

"**Suiton: water prison jutsu**" Zabuza said. 'Shit not good' Kurenai thought, but the moment she tried to move a large amount of water surrounded her and trapped her. 'Shit he caught me.' "Run away you can't beat him and he has me trapped me so he can't move, for now just escape quickly." Kurenai said.

"Sorry if this sounds weird sensei but Kakashi-nisan once said this and it's very true, 'in the ninja world those who break the rules are trash true, but those who leave their friends and comrades behind are lower than trash.'" Naruto said.

'Damn you and your saying Kakashi.' Kurenai thought. "Well Sasuke I think Zabuza needs a lesson in manners don't you think?" Naruto asked jokingly. "You know I think your right Naruto, I mean it is rude to be so mean to people he doesn't even know I mean really labeling us not a threat because we are not in the bingo book yet." Sasuke said.

"It's a shame really I have always wanted to be placed in the bingo book next to my family what about you?" Naruto asked. "well that's pretty hard to measure up to for you and me, I have to be a S-rank if I want to be on the skill level of my brothers and it would be hard to get up their near great great grand uncle, but it's even harder for you I mean you have to reach S-rank just to be next to any of your family not to mention if you wanted to reach or surpass your dad you would have to reach SS-rank just like him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

'SS-rank but only one person has that title are you telling me that man had a son and with an S-rank if what the gaki said is true.' Zabuza thought with slight panic. "Prepare yourself Zabuza I am about to teach you a lesson in Suiton manipulation." Naruto said.

Naruto then jumped toward Zabuza and landed on the water a few feet away. "Lesson one no matter how much you bend it to your will water is still free flowing." Naruto said before he charged in and engaged Zabuza in Taijutsu, their skirmish lasted a few seconds before naruto backed up and away from Zabuza.

"I have hit a few of your pressure points not only can you no longer make Ninjutsu but your current trap should be getting weaker." Naruto said. "Lesson two water is always a friend never your enemy." Naruto said before he stopped channeling chakra to his feet and sunk into the water.

All was quiet around Zabuza as he tensed waiting for an attack. A few feet from Zabuza the water started to bubble before Naruto shot up in a tornado of water that was swirling around him and making him stand in the tornado.

"Lesson three water is everywhere." Naruto said before he put his hands in a pray seal and water started to gather in his right hand before it turned into a spear. "**Suiton: water spear jutsu**." Naruto said before he threw the spear at Zabuza's arm keeping the water prison up.

Zabuza saw the spear and knew he had to move his arm. As Zabuza pulled his arm away he barley dodged the fast moving spear. Zabuza then jumped back ready for another attack and he saw Naruto going through hand seals so he did to, but before either could use their jutsu a hunter-nin appeared and threw two senbon needles into Zabuza's neck killing him.

"I am grateful for your help I have been tracking Zabuza for quite some time and you gave me the perfect opportunity to kill him." The hunter-nin said. Naruto approached Zabuza and felt his neck for a pulse and when he felt none nodded to the hunter-nin.

"Very well thank you for the assistance." Naruto said. "It was my pleasure; I hope we do not have to meet again." The hunter-nin said before Shunshining away. 'Something doesn't feel right but for now I have to check on sensei.' Naruto thought.

Naruto then quickly walked over to Sasuke and Hinata since they had grabbed Kurenai once he distracted Zabuza and broke the prison. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Quick Naruto check her over she isn't breathing." Sasuke said in a hurry.

Naruto quickly kneeled next to Kurenai before performing a diagnostic jutsu. "She has water blocking her air way, back up." Naruto said. Naruto then leaned down 'sorry sensei I wish I could do this under different terms.' Naruto thought with a blush before he kissed Kurenai.

Sasuke looked on neutrally at what he was seeing but Hinata was as red as a tomato. Naruto then moved away from Kurenai and she started coughing before Naruto leaned to the side and opened his mouth releasing all the water that had blocked her air way.

"cough cough cough, what happened?" Kurenai asked still coughing slightly. "you lost all your air inside Zabuza's water prison so you breathed in some water that was stopping you from breathing, I just removed it but you should stay still for a bit to regain your strength." Naruto said to Kurenai.

"The jutsu also drained much of your chakra so you shouldn't move yet." Naruto said before looking over to Tazuna. "How far is your house Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked.

"It's about a mile or so away why?" Tazuna asked. "Good it's not that far away, Kurenai-sensei I am going to carry you so I can heal you and restore your chakra on our way to Tazuna's." Naruto said. Kurenai nodded in understanding. Naruto then picked her up bridal style and he started glowing a light purple.

"Let's get going' please lead the way Tazuna-san." Naruto said. Tazuna nodded and took the lead. After about going half the way their since they were going at civilian pace Naruto set Kurenai down. "I have finished healing you and restoring your chakra you will be fine now." Naruto said.

Kurenai just smiled in gratitude and kept walking. Once they finally reached Tazunas house Tazuna walked up to his door and knocked on it. A woman who looked to be in her mid twenties early thirties opened the door. "tou-san your safe." The women said.

"Please come in come in." she said. "Oh where are my manners I'm Tsunami Tazunas daughter. Let me get my son, Inari come down stairs and greet the people who help Tou-san." Tsunami said. Inari the young boy came downstairs and hugged his grandfather.

"Welcome back jiji." Inari said. "Inari greet our guests." Tsunami said. Inari looked at Kurenai and her team. "Your all just going to die anyways you shouldn't have come here." Inari said before he ran back upstairs. Naruto and Sasuke got a dull look in their eyes.

"I assume Inari lost someone precious to him by Gato's hand?" Naruto asked. "Hai it was my husband Kaiza." Tsunami said before she excused herself from the room. "Tazuna-san would you mind telling us so we can have an understanding?" Naruto asked.

"Hai it was a couple years ago when he appeared, the man wave called a hero." Tazuna said before he told everyone the story of Kaiza and how Inari saw him as a father. "I see well I guess we will just have to show Inari that heroes do exist now wont we Sasuke." Naruto said with a smirk. "I guess you are right a new hero needs to be born." Sasuke said.

A week had passed rather fast for the gang. "We have been training and guarding Tazuna this whole week but I have a feeling that Zabuza is alive." Kurenai said. Naruto and Sasuke didn't look surprised by what she said but Hinata's eyes were wide.

"I had guessed that also then confirmed it with Sasuke, the weapon the hunter-nin used were senbon usually made for healing or acupuncture, if used correctly they could put someone in a near death state but also Zabuza's body still had chakra in it but subdued when I went to check for his pulse" Naruto said.

"That is also what I was thinking, what this means though is that by now Zabuza is probably recovered and that the hunter-nin will be with him." Kurenai said. "I checked her chakra in the moment when she grabbed Zabuza she has a kekkei genkai like me and Sasuke, she is an ice user." Naruto said.

"That makes sense then why Zabuza kept her around, but that will also make this battle harder for all of us." Kurenai said. "I have a battle plan sensei, Sasuke and Hinata will take on the hunter-nin and I will face Zabuza while you are our support with your genjutsu." Naruto said.

"Are you crazy you can't take on Zabuza by yourself?" Kurenai practically shouted. "I am not by myself and by now Zabuza will have an answer to my unasked question I want to see if he is right." Naruto said. "What question?" Kurenai asked. "My lineage I asked with to figure it out without really asking him and by now he has an answer." Naruto said.

Kurenai not seeing any way to argue agreed with Naruto and the team came up with a battle plan. Naruto made a clone to guard the house then the team was off for their battle on the bridge, the battle to make a new hero for wave.

As the group slowly approached the bridge Tazuna got nervous as he so thick fog rolling in. "it would appear Zabuza is alive." Kurenai said. "Yes he is standing in the middle of the bridge and all the workers have been knocked out and moved, he wants this to be our final stand." Naruto said.

"It would seem we didn't give you a good enough beating last time." Naruto said drawing his sword and charged forward. Kurenai would have stopped him but she heard a clang of metal. "**Futon: wind surge**" Naruto said drawing air in around him and then discharging it to blow away the mist.

Once the mist cleared it showed Naruto and Zabuza in a sword lock with the hunter-nin to the side observing. "I take it you have an answer for me Zabuza?" Naruto asked. "Indeed I do Namikaze." Zabuza said.

"So you are partially correct in your answer that's good but I will show you the other parts of my name and you will learn why you should fear me. Hint one." Naruto said before he surged his chakra and the bridge under him cracked. 'What is this, his chakra is so dense it cracked the bridge' Zabuza thought.

"Hint two" Naruto said. Naruto then pulled back and got into a sword stance with his sword held vertically across his body. He then charged forward and engaged Zabuza in a sword fight. His strikes were precise and fast before he went into a new stance and suddenly threw his sword up into the air.

For a second Zabuza followed it with his eyes. 'Shit' Zabuza thought. He then felt it the blinding pain in his side. Naruto then jumped back and grabbed his sword out of the air as it fell to him. "Your name just keeps building on itself you gaki" Zabuza said. "Haku go fight the others I will deal with him." Zabuza said.

"Huh hint three your apprentice is a Yuki." Naruto said shocking Zabuza and Haku. "Huh so you're HER kid I should have guessed as much Uzumaki." Zabuza said. "Man your too good at this maybe me shouldn't give you any hints for the last part of my name." Naruto said. 'Last part what else could there be this kid is an Uzumaki and a Namikaze what other family could he have that is S-rank, unless' Zabuza thought before he was interrupted.

"I see you almost have the last part so no more hints indeed instead I will just show you why each part of my name is feared I am Naruto," here Naruto pulled his sword up again and charged attacking Zabuza in random directions before he landed a hit to his stomach. "Uzumaki," Naruto placed his sword on his back and clasped his hands together and wood sprout out from around Zabuza and hold him down in place.

"Senju," Naruto now removed his cloak showing his tails and ears and got down on all fours. "Namikaze." Naruto said before he was enveloped in red chakra that took the form of a fox above his head, then settled down.

Kurenai threw her head in Narutos direction. 'That's the Kyuubi's chakra what is Naruto doing' Kurenai thought but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. 'Did he lose what happened?' Kurenai thought with worry.

A moment earlier with Sasuke Hinata and Haku. Haku had trapped Sasuke and Hinata in an ice dome and put many senbon needles in them when there was a sudden chakra surge. 'So it is time to end it, very well but from this amount Naruto only wants them incapacitated.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke then closed his eyes and opened them to reveal a six pointed star and like Naruto as quick as it came it left. Once Sasuke reopened his eyes Haku feel to the Ground unconscious. 'What will you do now Naruto?' Sasuke thought.

Naruto had gathered a tail of Kyuubi's chakra and charged forward at Zabuza with frightening speed and punched him in the stomach. Zabuza first let out a torrent of spit then his eyes rolled back. 'I have forced my chakra into your system and I am subduing your chakra you won't move for a while.' Naruto thought. Just thenthe last of the natural mist cleared and showed Gato and a group of thugs.

Gato then started clapping and laughed. "So it seems that Zabuza the demon was really just a baby demon after all." Gato said. "You must be Gato and while I do wish to beat you up then let the towns people do what they will you will be dead relatively soon." Naruto said.

"What are you tal…" Gato said before his head fell off his shoulders and all the men behind him collapsed dead. "What are you doing here Aoi Chojuro Nee-chan?" Naruto asked. From behind Gato came three figures who were Aoi Chojuro and Mei.

"Well we were headed to Konoha to find you when Aoi said he suddenly felt you use Kyuubi's chakra nearby so we came to see." Mei said. "While it is nice to see all of you why are you here and why do you need me?" Naruto asked.

"it all started about four months ago Yagura was acting normal then suddenly he tried to kill me proclaiming he hated bloodline users, Kiri is in a civil war right now Yagura suddenly changed and attacked anyone with a bloodline, so we came to find you to see if you could help whatever is wrong with him." Mei said.

'Yagura-nisan would never do that something must be wrong.' Naruto then looked at Zabuza and Haku. 'They will be of use for this' Naruto thought. "Alright I just need to get these twos help then we can go." Naruto said.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Poll up on my profile important for continuation of story, Reviews welcomed.

About a day had passed since the battle on the bridge and Naruto was tending to Zabuza and Haku's wounds. Mei, Aoi, and Chojuro had been brought back with team 8 to Tazuna's house.

Haku had woken up a few hours after the battle, but Zabuza had still been unconscious due to chakra depletion. Naruto had treated and healed everyone's wounds after the battle and was now just waiting for Zabuza to wake up.

It was about midday of the second day when Zabuza finally woke up. 'Where am I.' Zabuza thought. "So you're finally awake that's god." Naruto said opening the door.

Zabuza looked up to see the blonde that had defeated him. "What do you want Blondie, you already beat me." Zabuza said.

"I have a proposal for you Zabuza, my nee-chan believes that Yagura-niisan is being controlled by someone, so I am requesting your help to fight or stop Yagura-niisan to see what's wrong with him." Naruto said.

"You said it was a proposal that means I can negotiate so what are you offering in return?" Zabuza asked. "You're correct, Yagura-niisan, or Yondaime Mizukage as you know him, if he is indeed being controlled we will have your missing-nin status removed." Naruto said.

Zabuza had closed his eyes and was in deep thought. "I have a few terms before I agree to this deal." Zabuza said. "Name them and I will see if they are doable." Naruto said.

Zabuza huffed. "I want to make sure Haku is safe no matter what and above all else I want to see that bastard Yagura go down." Zabuza said with a snarl.

"I can agree to your first term but the second one is difficult, I know you hold hatred towards Yagura-niisan, but if we can stop him it will be alive." Naruto said.

Zabuza snarled. "Fine I will help you but you had better honor your deal." Zabuza said. "If nothing else and Niisan can't be stopped I will give you some money and we will erase your missing-nin status, that is all I can offer." Naruto said.

It only took about another day before everyone was ready to head out again, and the group of nine was getting ready to leave across the now finished bridge.

All the citizens of wave country we shouting their gratitude to the ninjas as they crossed the bridge. "Hey jiji we still need a name for the bridge." Inari said.

"How about the Super Awesome Tazuna Bridge." Tazuna said jokingly. "What about the Great Bridge of Hope." Inari said. "After the ninja that brought hope." Tsunami said. All the towns people agreed.

The journey to Kiri was one of mostly silence until Kurenai spoke. "So how do you know Naruto, Mei-san?" Kurenai asked with envy?

"Naruto-kun came to Kiri a couple of years ago with Jiraiya and Tsunade on a journey to meet all the jinchuriki, which is also why Naruto is the only one who can fix what's wrong with Yagura-kun.

"Yagura is the three tails jinchuriki, so even if Naruto can't stop him with words he is probably the only one who could stop him if he went full bijuu." Mei said.

"Have Niisan's skills changed much since I last saw him Neechan?" Naruto asked. "I taught him a few of my water jutsu that he didn't know but other than that no, not at all." Mei said.

The journey took them about two days at ninja speed and they had arrived at a rebel base that was a small distance away from Kiri and where Yagura was staying.

"How many rebels do you have Neechan?" Naruto asked as people started to come see the newcomers. Many greeted Naruto and Sasuke friendly as they had known them from when they were in Kiri.

Many were slightly put off by the infamous Zabuza Momochi, but were none the less glad he was on their side. "When do you plan to attack Yagura?" Naruto asked.

"What are you crazy?" someone shouted out to be met with no reply. "Now that you are here and we have two more strong Jounin, we will attack tomorrow morning, we will distract Yagura's men giving you and Sasuke the chance to reach Yagura." Mei said.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "I will first try to see if I can stop him or if something is wrong with him if not, I will restrain him Neechan." Naruto said.

Mei nodded with a sad look in her eyes. "Just try not to hurt him to much Naruto-kun." Mei practically begged almost shedding a tear.

"Mei Sensei Hinata please follow me." Naruto said. The three that were asked followed as Naruto brought them somewhere quiet.

"All of you, no matter what you hear tomorrow do not under any circumstance come to mine and Sasukes position." Naruto said in a no arguments voice.

Naruto then asked just Kurenai to follow him elsewhere.

"What is wrong Naruto-san?" Kurenai asked. "Kurenai-sensei I myself don't even know what I'm saying, but I like you, not as a sensei or friend but as a person I "like" you and I just wanted to tell you that if I life tomorrow, I also like someone else but because of my bloodline I'm under the CRA.

"No matter what your choice or opinion I will understand and I just wanted to let you know." Naruto said. Kurenai was awe struck, sure she had an unknown feeling towards Naruto, but did she dare risk her heart and call it love or anything of the sort.

Kurenai also had many other thoughts like having to share and about the age difference, so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see Naruto leave after he told her what he wanted to with a downcast look.

In Naruto's opinion morning had come far too fast for his likings. As Naruto walked out of the tent they had given him geared up he saw Mei yelling at her troops their orders as the assault was readied.

Naruto then went to look for Sasuke and found him by himself writing a letter. "For her?" Naruto asked simply. "Ya I figured that this could go anyway I mean Niisan is a kage this will be no easy battle." Sasuke said.

"After you're done come find me I have a plan we can use to at least surprise Niisan." Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded his head as he got back to his letter.

Only one hour remained before the battle would start. Naruto had also written a short letter to Yugito like Sasuke had for Samui and he was nervous as he hadn't seen Kurenai or Hinata at all.

Naruto pushed the thought to the back of his head and took on the look Sasuke had dubbed his "hokage face" as it showed no surprise or shock and was the face of someone ready to kill or be killed.

Naruto then walked over to where he saw Sasuke and gave Sasuke a rundown of the plans he had for their encounter with Yagura.

The hour passed fast and all the troops had gathered in one spot, but Naruto still couldn't see Kurenai. Naruto huffed and steeled himself for the last time.

"Alright everyone you all know the plan hold Yagura's troops long enough for Naruto and Sasuke to fight Yagura." Mei said.

The troops all nodded as Mei went over the battle strategy again showing maps and locations. Narutos battle would take place as far away from any water as they could get to try to stop as many of Yagura's abilities as possible.

The battle had started Naruto could hear it, he and Sasuke had split from the main part ten or so minutes ago and were headed to where the resistance had pushed him.

As they arrived at the location Naruto looked in on Yagura's chakra. "Something is definitely wrong Sasuke Niisan's chakra is different and hard to find." Naruto said.

Sasuke just nodded looking around with his sharingan already activated. Naruto then placed his hand to the ground for increased sensing and looked up rapidly.

"I found him; he is just a little distance off." Naruto said heading in that direction with Sasuke following shortly behind him. Naruto had left his sword back at the camp and had released all the resistance seals he had on to help in his battle.

As they entered the clearing Naruto got his first look at this new Yagura, he seemed very straight and to the point from his demeanor.

Yagura then turned his head in Sasuke and Naruto's direction. "So more fools have come to challenge me." Yagura said smugly.

'So he doesn't even recognize me that's good' Naruto thought. "Your reign of terror is over." Naruto said. "You will fall like all the others." Yagura said spinning his staff.

The battle had started. Water had come from Yagura spinning his staff and he called his first jutsu. **Suiton: water dragon** Yagura said making a large dragon charge at Naruto and Sasuke.

**Katon: fireball justu Futon: air bullet**, the two said together canceling Yagura's water with their larger fire. Naruto then made more hand signs, **Raiton: lightning dragon** Naruto called.

Yagura made a mirror out of water which reflected Naruto's attack back at itself before he entered straight into his second tail.

"Sasuke I couldn't tell for sure before but know I see it appears someone has him in a powerful genjutsu, almost like yours." Naruto said.

"What does that mean how could he be trapped in a genjutsu he is a jinchuriki?" Sasuke asked as he dodged a punch from Yagura but instead got a fist to the gut where coral started to sprout.

"I think someone captured Isobu in the genjutsu the Niisan." Naruto said. "I will distract him and make him go full bijuu, you then try and break the genjutsu around Isobu and that should free Niisan." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded in understanding as he broke the coral around his stomach. Naruto then jumped to the side into the two tailed Yagura's vision and clasped his hands together.

**Mokuton: wood prison** Naruto said erecting a giant cage around Yagura that was draining his chakra. Yagura reverted into a one tailed state before he got angry and flared his chakra breaking the cage and going into full bijuu.

At the other battle zone everyone stopped as the felt the overwhelming large amount of chakra Yagura was releasing. 'Yagura-kun.' Mei thought in worry, just then the giant figure of the three tailed turtle came into view.

'No anything but that.' Mei thought with great worry. Her fears only grew as the turtle lifted its head, opened its mouth and raised its tails above its head. 'No Yagura-kun stop please.' Mei thought in desperation.

Just then an equally large chakra burst forward denser than the one before. All watched with baited breath as the Bijuudama got larger and larger around Yagura. The turtle then leaned down and released the Bijuudama.

In a flash it was over, the light dimmed down and revealed a scorched earth and no giant three tailed turtle. "Naruto-kun!" Kurenai uncharacteristically shouted in shock of what had happened.

Naruto slowly sat up from where he was on the ground. It had all happened so fast, Naruto didn't expect Yagura to just go full bijuu so he told Sasuke to get behind him and break the genjutsu right when Isobu fired the Bijuudama.

Naruto had quickly gone four tails and started his own Bijuudama and pushed Yagura's back. Sasuke had done as Naruto asked and broke the genjutsu right when Isobu leaned down. Even though Naruto had pushed the Bijuudama back didn't mean he had escaped damage.

Naruto saw Sasuke panting in exhaustion behind him and Yagura in a crater in front of him. "Sasuke no matter what happens don't let them get to Yagura." Naruto said slowly walking over to Yagura.

Once Naruto was right next to Yagura he placed his hand on Yagura's head then passed out right next to Yagura's unmoving body.

Kurenai and everyone quickly knocked Yagura's men unconscious and quickly rushed to where Yagura Naruto and Sasuke where. When they arrived the sight was slightly grim.

A battered Sasuke was standing near an unconscious Naruto and Yagura who were both bloody and missing pieces of their outfit. Kurenai and Mei quickly rushed to Yagura and Naruto.

Mei gently placed Yagura's head in her lap and pushed his hair to the side and traced his scar like she loved to do.

Kurenai had gotten near Naruto and then fell to her knees, she was stuck, she had talked most of last night and all of the morning to Hinata trying to understand what Naruto meant and her feelings.

Now though here was this person who claimed to like her lying on the ground bleeding. "Medic!" was the only thing Kurenai could think to yell in her current state.

Kurenai still stood motionless as the medics came and lifted both Yagura and naruto away on stretchers.

Almost a week had passed since the battle and neither Naruto nor Yagura had woken up. Kurenai had visited where Naruto was everyday still trying to figure out her emotions.

She had sent a message a few days back to the Hokage explaining what had happened and Naruto's condition.

In the recovery tent Yagura slowly came to his senses. The guards outside called Mei when they saw him move. Mei hadn't run faster before as she charged into the tent. "Yagura-kun." She said breathless.

"Mei-chan where's Naruto?" Yagura asked. "He's in the next room he went down with you." Mei said. Yagura slowly stood. "He went into my mindscape and explained what happened I need to address everyone." He said.

"For now just get rest." Mei said in a soft tone glad Yagura was himself again.

Another week had passed and Naruto was healed but he still hadn't woken up. Yagura had resigned his position to Mei and explained to his best abilities what had happened to him.

Now team 8 was getting ready to take Naruto back to Konoha to see if Tsunade could tell them what was wrong with Naruto.


End file.
